On His Own
by CosmicEdge
Summary: Harry Potter is invisible, all because of the night his twin, Aaron became the "Boy-Who-Lived". Neglected and hurt, Harry is ignored when he goes to Hogwarts. But with a few friends and the confidence to stand up, things might just change...for the better
1. Unforeseen

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot**

Chapter 1: Unforeseen

James and Lily rushed into their ruined house. The ceiling was caved in, the windows shattered, the door smashed. They knew Peter had betrayed them, as they had only seen him last week. Did he willingly give up their hideout, the only place they were safe? Did he come last week, thinking it would be the last time he would see them? How could he? How could Peter betray them?

By now James and Lily had reached the nursery. The snitch covered wallpaper singed and burned; the mobile above the cracked and broken crib was ruined and, like almost everything else in the room, engulfed in flames, which James quickly put out with _Auguamenti_. Huddled in the corner of this awful room, a horrifying sight was two boys, barely over one. One was being cradled by the other, while bawling, and the other's face was white and terrified as images kept playing over and over in his mind, the pictures flitting across his eyes.

"My poor babies!" cried Lily as she rushed to the boys, tears openly streaming down her face. She picked up the one being held by his brother and buried her face in his cheek, his still chubby hands gripping her shirt, hoping for comfort, seeking warmth.

"How could we just leave them here; they were supposed to be safe – the Fidelius Cham-" and then she froze. James, who had slid down the wall next to his youngest son jumped up. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM THAT SON OF A-"

But his younger son, his face still white gave a small whimper at the loud noise and covered his ears. James immediately sat down and began rubbing his hand in soothing circles on his son's back, all the while murmuring comfortingly, "It's okay, Harry. Don't worry, he won't hurt you here, the next time we'll use Sirius instead of-" then he exclaimed "Sirius!" and quickly stood up. His son, Harry, had fallen off his lap. James quickly scooped him up and said, "Lily, we need to talk to Dumbledore. Now."

She looked confused. "I know that we need a new Secret Keeper, but so soon? I mean-"

"No, Lils," James almost shouted. "Dumbledore and Remus will think Sirius betrayed us, remember? We didn't tell anyone we switched! The Ministry needs to know to arrest Peter, not Sirius!"

"But it's too soon for anyone to know!" Lily protested.

"Dumbledore put wards that would tell him instantly if out house was attacked or the Fidelus Charm breached, remember?"

Lily gasped. "Quickly, try the Floo-" But James had already stepped into the fire, shouted, "Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office!" and nothing happened. James stepped out again and said, "Let's get to the neighbor's, then apparate." James and Lily ran as fast as they could with a child in each of their arms. As soon as they got out of their destroyed home's wards, they spun on their heels, and, with a loud crack, the Potters' were gone.

* * *

><p>"I shall inform the Minister immediately." Dumbledore said in a grave tone. His usually twinkling eyes were serious and he held himself, unlike usual, without an air of confidence but with a cloud of anxiety and confusion.<p>

"He needs to know NOW! If he doesn't know, he might sentence Sirius to the Dementor's Kiss upon capture, and I can't let that happen, I can't, I can't…." James trailed off as he pictured himself holding his best friend, Sirius' eyes wide and unseeing, his body still, his blank face, his self a mirror of what he used to be, what he should be, and his soul gone forever…. Lost.

"The Minister just Flooed back," Dumbledore said. "And he assured me Sirius will be released."

"Good." James said with a relieved sigh. "Then everything's okay, right?"

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid not, James." He stated softly. "There is still one more matter to discuss, and a crucial one at that." James looked curious, yet scared, what could be so important now? His family is alright, Sirius is free, and the Ministry's looking for Peter. Nothing's wrong. Nothing. Right…?

Lily, who was busy cooing at her little boys, did not see the horrified expression that crossed over her husband's face as he realized what Dumbledore was talking about.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…" James whispered

"…Born to those that have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…" Dumbledore repeated solemnly. Lily looked up confused.

James gulped and said softly, "… And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not."

Lily gasped, horrified. "…And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…" she murmured, her eyes calculating, taking short breaths.

"…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…." They all finished together, their eyes never leaving each other's faces, the silence only broken by baby gurgles.

"Oh, Albus, what does this mean?" Lily wailed finally, breaking the silence. "Why will my sons go through life fearing for theirs? Why-"

"Not your sons, Lily." Albus Dumbledore replied. "Not them."

"What?" asked James confused. "I thought the whole point of us saying the prophecy was because it was about my sons. Are you saying they're _not_in the prophecy?"

"I didn't say that." Dumbledore said.

"So they are?" Lily whimpered, clutching her sons tightly, as though as soon as she lets go they will face the Dark Lord Voldemort.

"Sadly Lily, that is not the case." Dumbledore said with a sigh.

The baffle parent exchanged confused looks. "What do you mean?" James asked cautiously.

Dumbledore sighed. "The prophecy says, 'The _one_ with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord…' not the _ones_."

Lily and James froze. "Are you saying that only one of our sons will be a hero, and the other is destined to live in the shadows?"

"No, I'm saying one of your sons IS a hero. The prophecy child has vanquished Voldemort tonight, though not permanently."

"But who?" Lily asked, unable to hide her excitement. She gladly handed her sons over, while James looked on proudly.

Five minutes had past while Dumbledore was testing the youngest Potters' when he finally had an answer.

"You understand what is going to happen to the Chosen One, right?" Dumbledore inquired. "He must be treated right, fairly, and treated equal with his twin. He will go under large amounts of training so he can save the Wizarding World; you understand that, don't you?"

"Yes, yes, now tell us!" James demanded eagerly.

"The Boy-Who-Lived is none other than… Harry's older brother, Aaron."

These two twins were unaware that for ten more years, one would be pampered while the other tossed to the side like a used Kleenex, poked and pinched by his brother. Unaware that all across the country glasses were raised as people said in hushed voices; "To Aaron Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived!"


	2. Nothing

**Disclaimer:I own nothing but my plot**

Chapter 2: Nothing

Nearly ten years had pasted (nine and three quarters, to be precise) since Aaron had been proclaimed the Boy-Who-Lived, and many things had changed in the Potter Manor. Where there used to be picture of a mother, father and two baby boys were now pictures of a boy with jet-black untidy hair, hazel eyes, round glasses and wizard robes being held by his mother, Lily, father, James, or his godfather, Sirius Black. This boy was on the most expensive broomsticks, covered with presents or even newspaper cuttings of him shaking hands with the Minister of Magic. This boy was no ordinary wizard you would just pass on the street. This wizard was Aaron Potter.

In this house there was no other proof that another boy lived here. There was no sign of the boy with straight, jet-black hair that fell into his emerald eyes, which unlike his brother, needed no glasses. There were no pictures of _him_ with his family, no pictures of_ him_ with presents or shaking hands with the Minister of Magic, and certainly no pictures of _him_ on the most expensive broomsticks. It was as if Harry James Potter didn't even exist.

But Harry was there, asleep, but not for long as his mother and father refused to cook, and so Harry was forced to.

"Get up! UP!" screeched his mother, banging on his door of the smallest bedroom in the house. "Aaron will want bacon, and you better not burn it!" Harry could hear the implied 'or else.' In her tone, so he quickly got up, put on a black t-shirt with a golden griffin on it, gray, faded jeans and wizard robes. He made his way to the kitchen and pulled out the bacon from the fridge (Lily wanted some Muggle things to make her feel 'at home'). Harry took out the frying pan, put it on the stove and put butter in it. He turned on the stove so the butter melted and spread, then put bacon on the pan. But as he turned, Harry's arm hit painfully on the hot frying pan.

Harry put his left fist in his mouth as to not scream in pain from his blistering right arm. Right below the elbow was an angry scorch mark, red and raw as the lightning scar on his forehead. He rubbed his lightning scar angrily, wishing he could understand how nobody knew Aaron was like a music box – pretty to look at, but completely useless.

Everyone thought Aaron got rid of Voldemort, because of a scar on his forehead that if you squinted and turned your head slightly to the left looked like a LV. Everyone assumed that it stood for 'Lord Voldemort', but Harry knew it was probably just from a piece of ceiling hitting him on the head.

Of course, nobody believed him. After all, who would believe Aaron's brother over the Chosen One himself?

Harry immediately stopped his brooding so he could flip the bacon. Thankfully, none was burnt.

Four minutes later, the bacon was done. Harry grabbed three pieces, while angrily wishing that his dad allowed the house elf to cook. But no, James Potter was too _nice_, and told Micky that he needed to learn to _work_. As if! If anyone needs to learn to get things done themselves, it was the Boy-Who-Is-To-Good-To-Do-Work, not Harry.

Harry sat at the table, sweating. He made bacon, eggs (scrambled and sunny side up), pancakes, waffles, toast and so much more. By this time, the rest of his 'family' had sat down and begun to eat,

"Pass the bacon." Aaron demanded as his usual way of saying, 'Good morning' to Harry.

Harry sighed. "Here you go." He responded, passing the huge golden platter and wincing slightly when Aaron piled almost all of it on. James ate the rest of the bacon, and Lily only had a slice of toast (she wanted to lose weight). Harry had a waffle with maple syrup and melted butter on it.

Once everyone was done, Harry began clearing the table and washing the dishes. He put the leftover food away to have for a different day.

"Hey dad, can, um, can we maybe play Quidditch?" Harry asked hesitantly.

James rolled his eyes. "No, I've got a lot of work to do." He said in a bored tone.

Harry nodded. "Oh…okay."

Aaron rushed in. "Dad, I'm bored. Let's play Quidditch." Then he added, puffing out his chest, "I'm definitely going to be on the house team, that's for sure, and seeing as I should train, get your broom!"

James jumped up with a grin. "Sure, I have nothing else to do; Kingsley offered to do the paperwork. I wanted to play, anyway!"

Harry's eyes filled with tears he willed to not fall.

"Great, dad! I have my broom here!" Aaron beamed. "Oh, let me take off my _solid gold wristwatch_."

Aaron had always taunted Harry about that; for their third birthday, Aaron had received a solid gold wristwatch and many other things and Harry had received a journal from Moony, ever changing color ink and sugar quills from Padfoot and nothing else. That night was the last night he received any gifts. That night, Harry had cried himself to sleep.

Harry rushed out of the room after finishing washing and putting away the dishes. He just wanted to be alone.

He rushed to his room and jumped on the bed. He paused for a second, unsure. Then he lifted a loose floorboard under his bed. It had books, gifts and other things that Harry didn't want anyone else to know about. He got out his journal, ink and a quill. He had charmed the book with wandless magic to never run out of pages. Harry had found the charm in the Potter library, while Aaron was getting his picture taken; even if Aaron hadn't been, it wouldn't have mattered, as the library was one of the few places Aaron avoided.

Harry dipped the quill in the ink, and paused for a moment. Then he opened the journal (It automatically opened to a new page; another charm Harry had found) and began to write:

_Dear Journal, _

_ Why am I never good enough? Did I ever deserve this? No- no one deserves to be alone forever, invisible. My parents walk right by me, can see right through me as though I am invisible, but they cannot see through my bones and flesh to my heart. They cannot see how much they hurt me. I am invisible, like the cloak dad gave Aaron instead of me. I am dying inside, my heartbeat is wild, I am a savior._

_And yet I'm nothing._

_Harry._

That night, after re-hiding his things, Harry cried himself to sleep, like every other night.


	3. Diagon Ally

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Vellouette, Bookguinedganie, malone320, Saissister, silver7612, the reader1234, geetac, Snuggalette, shadowhawk86, Creative Central, the awesomest people who reviewed or favorited my story**

**You guys rock!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot<strong>

Chapter 3: Diagon Ally

The rest of the days passed in a blur until the day Harry was waiting for: the day he would get his Hogwarts acceptance letter.

That day seemed normal enough – Harry would make breakfast, get taunted by Aaron, run away so Aaron wouldn't catch him, get screamed at, make lunch, go to his room and write in his journal, make dinner, sleep. But as soon as his so called "family" sat down to eat, two owls appeared.

"Oh, Aaron, this must be your Hogwarts letter!" squealed Lily as she hugged Aaron. No one noticed Harry excuse himself with his letter in his hand.

When Harry was in his room, he closed the door and opened the letter with shaking hands. Inside it read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc.,Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall _Deputy Headmistress_

_Wow, _thought Harry. _I can't wait to go to Hogwarts! It's going to be so fun!_

The next day, Harry was told that they were going to Diagon Alley, "they" meaning Harry, Aaron, Lily and James.

"We're going to use the Floo," said Dad importantly. "We don't want people crowding Aaron." Harry could hear the implied, "and we don't want anybody to see _you._"

James went first. He took a pinch of powder, threw it in the now green flames, stepped in and shouted, "Diagon Alley!" Then Lily went. She repeated almost everything James did, but she didn't put her glasses in her pocket, seeing as she had no glasses. Then it was just Aaron and Harry left.

Aaron smirked nastily. "I'll go next. Maybe if I go now, they'll forget about you and buy me a new broom. I'm sure that old coot Dumbledore will let me smuggle it in." He then pushed Harry painfully to the floor, and when Harry got back up, Aaron was gone.

"Diagon Ally!" Harry shouted out as he cradled his right arm in his left.

_I hope they didn't leave without me,_ Harry thought. But somehow, he knew they had.

Harry stumbled out of a fireplace and looked around frantically. But it was no use – his family was gone.

_Well, you knew they would be. _A voice said in Harry's head

Why should they have? They love me, I'm their family!

_Do they really love you?_

Of course!

_No, they don't. They hate you and wouldn't care if you're dead._

They love me!

_Do they really?_

"YES!" Harry cried out. A bunch of people looked at him strangely, and then took a few steps away from him.

"Er, sorry." He mumbled, before then quickly hurrying away. _Well_, he thought, _might as well get my things._ He took out the second sheet that was in his letter before unfolding it and reading:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Uniform

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)One plain pointed hat (black) for day wearOne pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please not that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Harry snorted. _I bet Aaron's name tag will be flashing different colors, or it will at least be huge. _Harry then looked over the list again and raised an eyebrow inquisitively. _Almost everything's black. What is this, a Goth school? Eh, whatever. What course books are needed? _Harry read down the list.

Course Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ By Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Albert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_ Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal vials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Got it," muttered Harry. "First stop, Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions."

He walked to the store, and was greeted with the sight of Aaron being restrained by his parents, inches away from punching a boy with a pale, pointed face, and blond hair wearing green robes with silver trimmings and a smirk.

Harry knew just by looking at him, this boy was a Malfoy. Aaron hated all things Slytherin and pureblood, so this couldn't end well.

Madame Malkin quickly got in between them and said, "If you have your robes, get out; I'll not have fighting in my store!" The one Harry knew as Malfoy walked away, a distinct swagger to his steps. Harry walked up to his parents.

"Hi," he said softly.

James spun around. "Where were you?" he hissed angrily. Harry felt relieved; maybe they did care. "You're just lucky Aaron had the great idea of going on without you; he didn't want to be delayed." Or not. "He's such a genius. Definitely much better than _you_." He added venomously.

Years ago Harrys' eyes would have filled up with tears, but now he was older, stronger, and smarter. He stopped showing trivial things like _emotion_ months ago. So instead of acting like a whiny baby, he instead dipped his head with a stony expression on his head and said, "I'm sorry."

"You'd better be." James sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, annoyed. "Let's get your robes then leave." He muttered.

20 minutes later, they had gotten everything they needed (Aaron even got a barn owl) except… for a magic wand.

This is what Harry had been looking forward to the most. He happily stepped into Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. Aaron immediately stepped up when Mr. Ollivander came forward from the shadows.

"My wand arm's right, and yes, I am Aaron Potter." He said smugly.

"Very well." Ollivander said, snapping his fingers. A tape measure appeared in his hands and he proceeded to measure in between Aaron's shoulder to his finger, and his wrist to elbow, then walking away. Harry could see the tape measure was charmed to measure from shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, and around the head; Harry saw Aaron's eyes cross as he attempted to look at it measuring the distance between his nostrils.

When it was through, Ollivander went into the back of his store. When he returned he was holding a wand.

"Cherry and dragon heartstring, try-"

BANG!

"Definitely not. Here, try this – ebony and phoenix feather-"

CRASH!

"Here, this should suffice," said Ollivander, fixing his window. "Maple and unicorn tail, seven inches, quite whippy." Harry could see his brothers' marveled face as he held the wand and slashed it downwards; Golden sparks flew out the end and Lily and James cheered. They paid seven galleons for it, and were about to leave when Mr. Ollivander called out, "Isn't young Mr. Harry Potter getting a wand?"

Looking disgruntled, James said, "Okay, we're getting some ice cream, here are twenty galleons, don't spend it all." And before Harry could protest, Aaron, James and Lily were already out the door.

Tensing up, Harry turned around and found bright silver eyes, like moons, so close to his own emerald.

"Right." Harry said, in answer to the silent inquiry what his wand arm was.

"Harry Potter," said Ollivander in a soft voice. "How nice it is to see you." Harry could feel the tape measuring his arms and head as it did his brothers, and he so desperately wished he could look at it, but he found himself unable to break his gaze. "I can tell you are hiding something, but what is it, hmm? I wonder…."

Then Ollivander went to the back of his store. Harry noticed he was shivering, and he forced himself to stop. The tape measurer had long since dropped to the ground when Ollivander had returned.

"Oak and dragon heartstring. Here, try it." Harry took the offered wand and was about to foolishly wave it around when it was snatched out of his hand.

"Birch and unicorn tail, try-" But no sooner had Harry touched it that it, too, was snatched out of his hand.

Wand after wand was tried, and Harry had almost given up hope, thinking maybe he wasn't a wizard, but then Ollivander said, "Hmm… maybe this wand would work."

"What wand?" Harry asked eagerly, all the pessimistic thoughts vanishing from his head as he grasped on that last strand of hope.

Mr. Ollivander fixed him with an icy stare. "This wand has been here since before my great-great-great grandfather, and there has never been a match. It is a powerful wand, but maybe; just maybe, it will let you yield it."

Harry smiled, but then frowned. "What do you mean, _let_ me yield it?"

Mr. Ollivander looked surprised at the question. "Well, it's the wand that chooses the wizard, of course!"

"Oh," was all Harry said, feeling foolish. "So, may I try it?"

Mr. Ollivander delicately handed Harry the black wand. As soon as Harry gripped it, a feeling of comfort and warmth spread over him and he slashed the wand downward, releasing a multicolored rainbow of sparks.

"Oh, bravo, bravo!" cried Ollivander. "But curious, oh so curious…."

"I'm sorry, sir, but what's curious?" Harry asked.

"This wand was supposedly forged by Merlin himself, and the wielder was said to bring light to the darkness."

Harry gulped. "What's it made of?" he asked, unable to help himself.

"Elder, and containing three magical properties: basilisk venom, crushed nundu teeth and chimera blood." Harry gasped; those were some of the most dangerous creatures, and now he had a wand containing them. But his face fell – it must be expensive, it was forged by Merlin himself, after all.

"How much for my wand?" Harry asked.

Mr. Ollivander raised an eyebrow. "Only seven galleons," he said with a faint ghost of a smile. "It is like any other wand, though say it's holly with unicorn tail, so you don't scare people. Although," he added thoughtfully. "It confuses me that you would have to save the world with this wand, not your brother." Harry seethed and paid his money; Mr. Ollivander even put a glamour charm on his wand to make it look normal, not black with runes etched in it.

As Harry was walking out the door, Ollivander suddenly said, "You know, Mr. Potter, it's as though you are the true Boy-Who-Lived. I hope you save us all from the impending darkness, Mr. Potter. Good Day."

**Read and Review**


	4. The Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot – but I'll ask for HP for my B-Day**

**This chapter is for my awesome favoritors(?) and alerters: Munchnzoey, lmill123, Ektor234, dbrrforbit, Elle2007, her-my-own, Tempete Sanguine, and BloodChilde.**

**You guys rock!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: The Hogwarts Express<span>

Almost a month had passes since Harry got his wand and he felt it was unlike wandless magic where the magic streamed everywhere; the wand wasn't trapping the magic and forcing it to flow one way, as he thought it would, but guiding it to aim one way, an easier way. Harry's wand was truly amazing. He even found some spells in the Potter Library (Wingardium Leviosa, Alohomora, Sadzit, ect.) and began trying them out in his room. Harry would levitate his journal, look his door then open it with Alohomora, or give himself a paper cut to then heal it with Sadzit. All in all, Harry was an amazing wizard.

"Harry! Pack your things!" Lily shouted. Harry mentally groaned. "Okay, mother! I'll do that right now!"

He pulled out his tattered trunk, than had an idea. H e opened a spell book he had "borrowed" from Aaron's personal collection (Aaron never read-he wouldn't notice it missing) and flipped to the "O" section. He continued flipping the pages until he found what he was looking for.

"Here it is," Harry murmured. "Orno – decorates an object from a picture in your mind, if you say 'Orno' than a name, the person/people will see the object as it was before." He grinned – this spell was perfect.

He looked at his raggedy trunk that was falling apart and pictured a black trunk with a gold colored metal all around the edges. He also added a gold Gryffindor symbol with red writing underneath that said, "H. J. Potter". While picturing this, he said "Orno Aaron Sirius Potter, James Harold Potter, Lily Marie Potter." As soon as he finished saying this, a gold Gryffindor symbol appeared, followed by the red writing "H. J. Potter", and so on until the trunk was just how he imagined it.

"Wow," he breathed – this was far better than anything he had ever gotten before in his life. He grinned and began to pack.

He folded his Hogwarts uniforms and put them in the far left corner of his newly improved trunk; he then placed his hat upon them with his name tags and dragon hide gloves under his hat. Harry put his winter cloak under all of that.

Harry then proceeded to put his course books in the lower left corner in two sections: _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1), A History of Magic, Magical Theory, _and_ A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _in the column against the corner and _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Magical Drafts and Potions, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, _and_ The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _next to the first column. He also added the books _Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions, _and _Basic Hexes for the Busy and Vexed_

After that, Harry put his cauldron in the upper right hand corner, his set of crystal vials inside of it, his brass scales in the lower right hand corner, and his telescope in the center, taking up the most room. He looked at it for a second, before adding some Muggle clothes under the cauldron and brass scales (in case he got pranked at Hogwarts, which was likely, thinking of Aaron). He also duplicated his Hogwarts robes (effingo!)and, thinking thoughtfully, added parchment, ink (regular and color changing), and Sugar and regular quills.

Hesitating, Harry ended up adding his journal, hidden under his books. He knew that this would be the only place Aaron wouldn't "attack" of his. Harry knew Aaron would go through his things – thankfully, Aaron avoided books and reading like Death Eaters.

When he was done packing (he added Chocolate Frogs, Cauldron Cakes and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans under his Muggle clothes) he added a feather weight charm on his trunk. Of course, he would have to look like he was struggling with carrying it – no doubt Aaron would laugh, Dad would roll his eyes but smirk, and Mum would completely ignore him and apply more lipstick – but at least he wouldn't _actually_ struggle.

Harry couldn't wait for Hogwarts.

"HARRY! I swear to Godric, if you don't get down here in three seconds, we're leaving without you!"

"Coming!" Harry yelled as he struggled down the stairs, holding his trunk. As he predicted, Aaron laughed at him, Dad rolled his eyes at the way he looked but smirked at the pain he seemed to be in, and Mum completely ignored him and applied more lipstick.

"We're Apparating," James almost growled. "So hold on." It was obvious he wanted to Apparate with Aaron, but Lily wanted to, also. Of course, Lily won. She probably gave James the puppy dog eyes or something.

As soon as they Apparated to an alley near Kings Cross Station, James let go of Harry. He just barely managed to stay upright.

"Aaron is Apparating to a bathroom in Kings Cross, so let's go." Harry didn't need to ask why they didn't Apparate to the bathroom also; James probably thought that Harry had so little stamina he'd collapse before they finished walking (it was about five blocks away).

By the time they got to Kings Cross, it was ten to eleven.

"Here," James said, watching Harry "struggle" with putting his trunk on a cart. "Run through the barrier," He pointed it out. "You'll see a sign that says Platform Nine and Three Quarters. I'm going to see if I can find Aaron. See you next summer." James began walking away, before turning. "Oh," he said with a smirk. "Remind Aaron to come over for Christmas break." Then he walked away.

Harry rand at the barrier, and surprisingly went through – he assumed his father would point out the wrong barrier so he would crash.

He passed the Weasley's, noticing that the mother was trying to get dirt off her youngest son's nose. Harry vaguely noticed him as Ron; he had been over at the Potter Manor before, but stayed out of his way, as Ron was Aaron's friend.

Harry quickly got onto the train, hoping to get an empty compartment. He didn't want to be crowded by some of Aaron's fans, asking insane questions like, "What's Aaron's favorite color?" "What's Aaron's favorite food?" "Can you get me a lock of Aaron's hair for 10 galleons?" No, Harry very much preferred to be alone.

He was used to it at home.

"Hey, can I sit here?" Harry looked up and saw a boy with a slightly plump face, and dark brown hair. The boy looked hopeful, and his chocolate brown seemed to be pleading for him to say yes.

"Sure," said Harry. "Go ahead." He gestured towards an empty seat across from him and the boy gratefully sat down. Harry helped him get his trunk in the compartment.

"Say, you look familiar. Do I know you?" the boy asked curiously.

"You might," Harry replied. "What's your name?"

"Neville Longbottom," the boy, Neville replied, extending a hand. "And you?"

"Harry Potter." Harry answered, shaking Neville's hand.

Neville stared at him in awe.

"What?" Harry asked, confused. He wasn't used to the attention – it seemed foreign to him. Aaron was always the one to be in the spotlight, as Muggles say.

"Are you related to Aaron Potter? I haven't heard of you before." Neville said.

"Yes," Harry responded, confused. Then the answer hit him. Aaron was famous, duh! Of _course _Neville would be excited – Aaron's the Boy-Who-Lived! _If Neville had lived with Aaron, even just for one day, he wouldn't be so happy at the thought of him,_ Harry thought wryly. _Although, I'm not surprised about the "not hearing about me" thing; the Daily Prophet probably doesn't mention me when doing articles on Aaron's family._

"Well, he's the Boy-Who-Lived!" Neville exclaimed.

"Yeah, right, I know." Harry said, waving his hand. Neville looked surprised.

"So anyway, how are you related to him?" Neville asked, putting at least ten Every Flavor Beans Harry had offered him all in his mouth at once.

"He's my brother." Harry said casually, with a slight grimace, but Neville didn't notice as he was spitting out beans everywhere.

"Come on!" Harry complained. "Geez, I swear some ricocheted off my face!"

Neville didn't respond; he was too busy staring at Harry.

"Um, Neville?" Harry asked cautiously. "Are you alright?"

"Y-y-you're brothers with _Aaron Potter?_"

"Twins, to be exact, but yes." said Harry, cleaning his clothes with a quick _scorgify._

Neville stared at him, his eyes like plates. "Wow." Neville breathed.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Harry said, opening _A History of Magic._

"Do you really?" Neville asked, surprised.

Harry scoffed. "No."

Neville looked confused. "Then why'd you-?"

A boy rushed into their cabin. "Guess what? Someone said Aaron Potter's on the train! I'm going to see if I can get an autograph! You should to, before his quill hand gets tired."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Okay, we'll do that, thanks." While inwardly thinking, _damn it, autographs? Aaron's already Too-Large-For-His-Neck head is going to inflate like 10 more inches. God, this sucks. At least Neville didn't…leave?_

Harry looked around. Neville was nowhere in the compartment. He inwardly groaned. _Obviously, he _has _to go and get an autograph from the bloody Boy-Who-Lived_. Harry thought. _Why am I not surprised? Eh, I'll pay a visit to my brother._

* * *

><p>"Sorry, guys, my quill arm's tired," Aaron Potter said loudly. "I'll give you my autograph at Hogwarts, so long as you're not in Slytherin."<p>

"Please, Pot-head," a voice above Aaron drawled. "Like any Slytherin would want an autograph from _you_."

Aaron looked up, scowling, to see Draco Malfoy. His own hazel eyes locked with Draco's cold gray ones, and, if possible, Aaron's scowl got even wider.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Aaron practically spat. Malfoy smirked.

"What, you didn't miss me? Aw, I'm so hurt. You broke my heart."

"You don't have a heart, you inbreed bi-"

"No need to be so rude." Malfoy said, a touch of pink on his cheeks, probably from the inbreed comment. "Or you'll find yourself going the same way your parents will."

"Is that a threat?" Aaron snarled, standing up.

"No it's a promise." Malfoy said, pulling out his wand.

"Hey, did you see – whoa!"

Harry had begun to walk into the compartment, but stopped short when he saw his brother and a Malfoy with their wands pointed at each other. When he had begun to speak, Aaron and Draco Malfoy had spun around and pointed their wands at him instead of each other, causing him to say, "Whoa!" and put his arms up in a surrender position.

"Great, another Potter?" Draco said, probably assuming they would gang up on him.

"Shut up, you inbreed piece of sh-" Aaron began, but stopped when Draco cut him off.

"Again with the inbreed comment, I mean, seriously, I'm not inbreed. Why does everyone say that?" Malfoy complained.

Harry pretended to think. "Maybe it's cause of that unanswered question about your family."

"What question?" Malfoy asked, confused.

"You know, if your parents ever got divorced, would they still be brother and sister?"

Draco Malfoy flushed bright red; he stomped out of the compartment muttering about how "my father will hear about this…."

Harry turned to Aaron, who looked dumbstruck. "Did you see someone named Neville?" Aaron could only shake his head, still staring.

Harry sighed. "Oh, well. I'd better get changed." He walked out of Aaron's compartment to get his robes.

When he got to his compartment, Neville was there.

"Where were you?" Harry asked.

"I was looking for my toad. I noticed he was missing, and you seemed absorbed in your book, so I left."

"Oh," Harry said, than asked, "You have a toad?"

Neville smiled. "I think the fact that you didn't notice one means I lost it before meeting you."

Harry grinned. "Or it got hit with a ricocheting bean and left." Neville laughed.

"I had forgotten about that!" Neville laughed.

Harry mock grimaced. "I didn't – it almost took out my eye!"

They laughed, and talked about their favorite Quidditch teams until the train slowed to a stop, with a voice saying to leave their luggage on the train.

Harry and Neville were jostled as they tried to get on the platform the train had stopped to.

Once on, Harry saw a giant of a man; he either swallowed Skele-Grow when he was a kid, or, more likely, he was half giant.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" the man called. Harry and Neville fought to get close enough to the man so they wouldn't get left behind.

"C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years?" everyone looked around, than shook their heads no. "Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and staggering, Harry and Neville went down a steep, narrow path as they desperately tried to keep up with the man's long strides. Neville let out a small whimper.

"What's wrong?" Harry whispered discreetly so no attention would be drawn to them.

"It's so dark – I can barely see." Neville said quietly, gripping Harry's cloak.

It was, Harry noticed – along the path there seemed to be trees growing in so thickly that it blocked out all light.

"Just stay close to me or that man – he has the light, and I can see because of my cat-like eyes." This wasn't a fib, necessarily. He just failed to mention why he had cat-like eyes, which was because he had to learn to read and write by himself – Harry would "borrow" Aaron's spelling books and learn while everyone was sleeping. Sometimes, Harry would even sneak into Aaron's lessons, depending on how perilous he was feeling that day.

Harry was dragged back to reality when Neville said, "Hagrid."

"What?"

"The man's name is Hagrid." Neville explained. "My, my parents knew him."

Harry didn't notice the stuttering, or the fact Neville said _knew_, as Harry was distracted by Hagrid saying, "Look! It's Hogwarts!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly on the bank of a black lake.

Neville gasped.

On top of a high mountain was a magnificent castle. Its many towers were tall and majestic, and it's vast window were glittering in the moonlight. This was beautiful. This was paradise.

This was Hogwarts.

Harry and Neville followed the man, Hagrid, to the lake with all the other first years.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid shouted.

Harry and Neville got into a boat and were joined by a girl with bushy, brown hair and slightly larger than average front teeth, and a tall black boy who kept shooting glances to the boat Aaron was in. Of course, everyone on that boat was crowding Aaron as he talked and laughed.

Hagrid shouted, after everyone was on, "FORWARD!"

As all the boats moved forward, Harry and Neville talked about Quidditch again, and were soon joined by the black boy, who introduced himself as Dean Thomas ("How can you like the _Cannons_? They suck! I'm Dean Thomas, by the way, and you are?"). They stopped talking when the fleet of boats had reached what seemed to be an underground harbor. All the first years clamored on solid ground and one of the boys, who was soaking wet, began to kiss it.

Harry noticed a huge door. He had to crane his neck all the way up to see the top of it, and it looked like it would fit three Hagrid's standing atop one another, and two shoulder to shoulder.

Harry noticed a greenish lump hopping near his left foot. "Here, is this your toad?" Harry asked, handing the lump to Neville.

"Trevor!" Neville said, delighted.

"Everyone here? You ready?" Hagrid asked, excited.

He raised a fist the size of dustbin lids and began to knock on the gigantic door.

**Read and Review**


	5. The Sorting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**This chapter's for all my favoriters and alerters: I can't write them all, but you guys rock! Thanx so much!**

Chapter 5: The Sorting Hat

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

Harry jumped as Hagrid pounded on the door with his massive fist. Neville started quivering in his shoes. It was obvious from his expression the loud sound scared him. Harry felt bad for Neville, but didn't have time to comfort him as the door creaked open.

A stern-looking witch with her black hair in a bun appeared in the doorway; with her in the massive entrance, Harry got two impressions: 1. Compared to the door, she looked so tiny, and 2. this is not somebody to cross.

"Are these all the first years, Hagrid?" the witch inquired. Even though she was looking up at him, Harry noticed, it was as though she was bigger; maybe it was just the way she held herself, with an air of self assurance and pride. Thankfully, it wasn't the type of pride Aaron has; it was a kind of "I'm the best. You may learn from me."

"Er, one of them might be somewhere in the lake, but other than that, yeah."

"Hagrid!" the witch reprimanded, and Harry gat the impression of a mother telling off her son; it was clear from Neville's expression he agreed.

"Okay, I'll look." Hagrid lumbered away with a wave, and the first years were led in.

They passed several doors, and one that sounded as though the rest of the students were in there; however, they didn't stop. Instead, the witch walked in to a room, and the first years looked at each other, than shrugged and followed her like ducklings following their mother.

Abruptly, the witch stopped. Several of the students crashed into each other, and they scrambled to get back up.

"I am Professor McGonagall." the witch began. "The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is one of the most esteemed schools of magic, in Britain and all around they world. I'll not have students ruining the reputation." She let her eyes drift over the student who was dripping water on the polished floors, Neville, whose cloak was on backwards, and Ron Weasley, who still had a smudge on his nose.

"Trouble makers will be punished, and horseplay is not tolerated. Argus Filch, the caretaker, has a list of banned items in his office. You may have an owl or cat or toad, but not more than one pet. Broomsticks are not allowed for fist year students, and, of course, the Forbidden Forest is FORBIDDEN," the professor said, putting great emphasis on the word "forbidden". "Anyone trying to prove otherwise will be caught and punished. No, we don't allow whipping…anymore,"

"Anymore?" Neville whispered fearfully, his eyes wide.

"But there are still punishments." The witch smiled. "As for the Sorting ceremony…." Everyone grinned – this is what they were waiting for.

"The sorting ceremony is a big part of Hogwarts tradition. You will pass a test-"

"Test?" Harry asked, confused.

"To determine which House you will be in.

"The four houses are Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. These Houses were named after Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin. Slytherin favors those who are cunning, like its founder, Hufflepuff favors those who are loyal, like Helga was, Gryffindor favors those who are brave and those who are especially smart go to Ravenclaw. The symbols are a snake for Slytherin, a badger for Hufflepuff, an eagle for Ravenclaw and a lion for Gryffindor."

"During and at the end of each year there are two Cups: the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup. The House Cup depends on how many points your House receives. Achievement will earn your House points while any rule-breaking will lose points for your House."

"The Sorting ceremony will begin in a few minutes. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up." With that, Professor McGonagall left through a door Harry had only noticed now.

"What House do you think you'll get in?" was everyone's main topic of conversation as soon as Professor McGonagall was out of earshot.

"I'll be in Gryffindor, of course," Aaron boasted loudly. "My whole family was in it."

Everyone around him said things like, "Oh, yeah, you look like a Gryffindor." And "I'm probably be in Gryffindor, too." And Harry was disgusted.

_They're just a bunch of kiss-ups, _Harry thought. _I feel bad for their parents._

"So, what house do you think you'll get in?" Harry asked Neville, interested. The topic hadn't come up on the Hogwarts Express, and Harry really wanted to know.

"My Gran says I'll be in Gryffindor," Neville explained. "Just like my mum and dad."

"I'm sure you will be." Harry said kindly, and watched as Neville's ears flushed in embarrassment.

"Thanks," muttered Neville. "What about you?"

Harry shrugged. "Either Gryffindor or maybe Ravenclaw. Probably the former, but you never really know until it happens."

Harry and Neville began to talk about the Houses, trying to tune out the chatter. There was a girl, who was telling anyone who'd listen about how she hoped she knew enough spells, and the kid who was wet was trying to wring out his robes when suddenly, someone gasped.

Harry and Neville looked up and saw a bunch of ghosts floating through the wall behind them. The students watched, fascinated, as the ghosts began to talk amongst themselves.

"Peeves should come to the feast." One of the ghosts said, a large man with tights and ruffles on.

The other ghost snorted. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can even _try_ to control him – why bother everyone going insane?"

The other ghost shrugged. "Because if we don't Peeves will create a huge mess in the kitchen, and trust me, House Elves running around screaming and trying to throw things at Peeves is not as funny as you might think."

Both Ghosts shuddered. Suddenly, the plump ghost noticed them. "I say, what have we here? The new first years, I presume?"

The kids could only nod their heads, still staring dumbly at the opaque ghosts.

"Well, I'm the Hufflepuff ghost, the Fat Friar!" the plump ghost exclaimed joyfully. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!"

Then the Professor came in. "Come on, the Sorting ceremony's about to start, and it can't happen the without first years." She dipped her head in greeting to the ghosts and said, "Friar, Sir Nicholas, I'll see you at the ceremony." The ghosts waved as she led the first years into the Great Hall.

All of the first years were crowding together in a tight group, their eyes wide as they took in the Great Hall; the ceiling ("I read it's enchanted to look like the night sky." A girl whispered, and Harry rolled his eyes.), the thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair, above four long tables that the rest of the students were sitting at with gold goblets and plates in front of them. Hundreds of eyes from each table and the first years watched as Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of them, and on that stool she placed a ratty, tattered wizard hat. Now all eyes were on the hat as Harry wondered, _what's going to happen?_

Then the hat opened at the brim like a mouth and began to sing:

_Oh you may not think me pretty,__  
><em>_But don't judge on what you see,__  
><em>_I'll eat myself if you can find__  
><em>_A smarter hat than me.__  
><em>_You can keep your bowlers black,__  
><em>_Your top hats sleek and tall,__  
><em>_For I'm the__Hogwarts__Sorting Hat__  
><em>_And I can cap them all.__  
><em>_There's nothing hidden in your head__  
><em>_The Sorting Hat can't see,__  
><em>_So try me on and I will tell you__  
><em>_Where you ought to be.__  
><em>_You might belong in__Gryffindor__,__  
><em>_Where dwell the brave at heart,__  
><em>_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry__  
><em>_Set__Gryffindor__s apart;__  
><em>_You might belong in__Hufflepuff__,__  
><em>_Where they are just and loyal,__  
><em>_Those patient__Hufflepuff__s are true__  
><em>_And unafraid of toil;__  
><em>_Or yet in wise old__Ravenclaw__,__  
><em>_if you've a ready mind,__  
><em>_Where those of wit and learning,__  
><em>_Will always find their kind;__  
><em>_Or perhaps in__Slytherin__  
><em>_You'll make your real friends,__  
><em>_Those cunning folks use any means__  
><em>_To achieve their ends.__  
><em>_So put me on! Don't be afraid!__  
><em>_And don't get in a flap!__  
><em>_You're in safe hands (though I have none)__  
><em>_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Then it bowed to each of the four tables and was still again.

"Abbott, Hannah!" Professor McGonagall read off a list.

A girl with a round, pink face and blond pigtails stumbled up to the stool, sat down, and put on the hat. After a moment's pause, the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harry saw The Fat Friar waving her to a table on the right, and after she took off the hat, she went there.

_That must be the Hufflepuff table_, Harry thought.

"Bones, Susan!" was next, and she joined Hannah at "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!" was a "RAVENCLAW!" and this time, the table second from the left burst into applause.

Following Terry Boot, "Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw, too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new "GRYFFINDOR!"

Someone with the last name Bulstrode went to Slytherin, and Harry could hear Aaron booing.

"Finch-Fletchey, Justin!" joined Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones at "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Of course, so far, it didn't take too long for someone to get sorted. But "Finnigan, Seamus!" sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before going off to "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Granger, Hermione!" the girl who was on the boat with Harry, Neville and Dean practically ran up to the hat.

_Must be Muggleborn, _Harry thought as she went to "GRYFFINDOR!" He heard Aaron groan, and Harry grinned, hoping that girl, Hermione, would annoy Aaron.

When Neville was called, Harry gave him a reassuring grin. Almost a minute after Neville put the hat on, it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" and he sighed in relief. Neville almost went to the table with it, but remembered and gave it to "MacDougal, Morag!"

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called, and Aaron rolled his eyes.

_Like he won't do that, _Harry thought angrily. Less than a second after the hat touched Malfoy's head it screamed "SLYTHERIN!" Harry rolled his eyes as Malfoy joined Crabbe and Goyle, his minions…I mean 'friends'. O_f course,_ he thought.

Not to many people left, now, before Aaron's name would be called…"Moon"…, "Nott"…, "Parkinson"…, than "Patil" and "Patil", a pair of twin girls…, almost his name…, "Perks, Sally-Ann"… than, unfortunately,

"Potter, Aaron!" Professor McGonagall called.

"Aaron, Potter?" "_The_ Aaron Potter?" "The Boy-Who-Lived?" Aaron swaggered forward, smirking.

About 10 seconds after the hat touched Aaron's head, it screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!" The table broke into raucous applause, so loud it almost drowned out his name, but it hadn't.

"Potter, Harry!"

"Aaron has a brother?" "Are you sure she said, 'Potter'?" "I've never heard of him. Have you?"

Harry walked forward, his face burning with the many stares of all four Houses.

He sat on the stool and put on the hat.

_Hmm…_ a voice said. _Difficult. Very difficult. I can see a talent, oh yes, amazing, but your courage and knowledge is almost overwhelming…I can see a thirst to prove yourself…so where shall I put you?_

_Not Slytherin, not Slytherin,_ Harry thought desperately.

_Not Slytherin, are you sure? Slytherin can help you on your way to greatness, no doubt about it. Well, if you're sure, wielder, better be_

"!"

**Cliffie :) Review- after I get 5 more reviews, I'll post the next chapter **

**Read, also ;)**


	6. The Potions Class

**Disclaimer: HP belongs to JK Rowling**

**Thanks to all my reviewers: MigiKno, Lvmj, Nanettez, H.O.T Fan, CandyCornWitch, CandyCornWitch, CandyCornWitch, itachisgurl93, Naginator, athenakitty, alice22, lil night raven, Mary-Pyroangle, Vellouette, anthony37, the reader1234, Naginator, Creative Central**

**Sorry if i spelled your name wrong! :( and thanks to my countless favoriters and alerters! :D Here's the chapter! Sorry if it took too long :(**

The Potions Class 

Harry walked forward, his face burning with the many stares of all four Houses.

He sat on the stool and put on the hat.

_Hmm__…_a voice said. _Difficult. Very difficult. I can see a talent, oh yes, amazing, but your courage and knowledge is almost overwhelming…I can see a thirst to prove yourself…so where shall I put you?_

_Not Slytherin, not Slytherin,_ Harry thought desperately.

_Not Slytherin, are you sure? Slytherin can help you on your way to greatness, no doubt about it. Well, if you're sure, wielder, better be_

"!"

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat screamed. Harry sagged in relief; if he had gone to Gryffindor he would've been an outcast, forever walking in Aaron's shadow.

Harry got up with dignity, ignoring the whispers of, "I _told_ you she didn't say Potter!" and "No Potter's ever been in any House other than Gryffindor!" and walked over to the table he had seen Terry Boot go to. He sat down as the person after him got sorted into "HUFFLEPUFF!" but even that didn't stop the whispers and stares. No one looked away. Harry bowed his head, a strand of black hair going into his eyes as he thought; _I can't even get sorted right. I don't deserve to go here. _But then a flicker of hope arose. _Maybe mum'll be proud, she likes books too. Yeah, maybe she'll tell dad to be proud of me, too! _

But Harry knew he was just setting his hopes up to be crushed.

"Nitwit! Oddment! Blubber! Tweak!" the second Harry noticed the plates fill with delicious food was the second Harry was bombarded with questions.

"What's Aaron's favorite Quidditch team?"

"Are you really Aaron's brother?"

"What's Aaron's favorite color?"

"What does Aaron like?"

Harry piled food on his plate, inwardly drooling. He'd never been starved, but Aaron always ate whatever Harry wanted, and whatever was at the table.

"Why does it matter?" Harry asked, annoyed. "He's not in you're House, I doubt you're looking for blackmail, and you probable won't get him like, a gift, so why are you asking all these questions?" The Ravenclaws fell silent, and Harry inwardly rejoiced. They looked at one another, unsure. Finally, a pretty Asian girl piped up, "He's famous." as though it was obvious. The other Ravenclaws looked at each other and nodded, than looked at Harry, who was eating a turkey.

"What's your name?" Harry asked the girl who had spoken.

"Cho Chang." The girl, Cho, replied.

Harry smiled. "Well tell me Cho, is Voldemort famous?" She flinched at the name, as did everyone else within earshot.

"Well," she said, hesitating. "I guess you could say many people know him, so he's kind of famous."

Harry smiled, taking a trectle tart that had just appeared in front of him.

"Would you want to know _his_ favorite color or Quidditch team? Would you want _his_ autograph?"

The Ravenclaws looked horrified. "But that's, different," Cho argued. "You-Know-Who was evil. Aaron's not."

_You don't know that,_ Harry thought darkly. He had an idea. "No, I don't know who." He said with grin.

"What?" asked Cho.

Harry grinned again. "You said You-Know-Who. And I don't know who."

"You-Know, um, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Cho Chang tried to explain.

"But you just named him." Harry said with a raised eyebrow, as though obvious.

Cho looked frustrated. It was evident she was annoyed she was running out of names. "Ugh," she finally said. "Lord Voldemort!" Everyone except Harry winced. Instead he clapped. "Bravo!" he cried, causing people to look at him weirdly.

He reached across the table and shook Cho's hand. "Say it again." He ordered.

"Lord Voldemort." She said in barley a whispered.

"Louder." Harry said.

"Voldemort." She said in a normal tone. Harry grinned so wide it looked like his smile would fall off his face. "Great job. Now," he added sternly. "You better hope I never catch you saying You-Know-Who or He-Must-Not-Be-Named, because what if they don't know who, and if you call him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, you're kind of already naming him."

Cho laughed. "I guess we got the smarter brother!"

"Of course," said Terry Boot, leaning across the table; he was two seats from Harry. "He is, after all, in Ravenclaw." Everyone laughed and continued talking.

"Hey, what year are you in?" Harry asked Cho.

"I'm a second year." Cho said with a smile.

"Could you tell me about the lessons?" Cho laughed at his eagerness and said, "Yeah, sure.

"Well, for transfiguration you'll be starting simple. You know, like turning matches to needles and that sort of stuff. As for DADA, or Defense Against the Dark Arts, it really depends on the teacher. Every year there's a new one. People think the job is jinxed"

Harry blinked. "You can jinx a job?" Harry asked curiously.

Cho shrugged. "Probably, though it would be dark magic so it wouldn't be taught at Hogwarts."

All of the sudden, Dumbledore cast a Sonarus charm and said, "Before we go to bed, A few things must be said.

"First years should be told that the Forbidden Forest on Hogwarts grounds is, actually, forbidden. Some of our older students would do well to remember that." His eyes flashed in the direction of the Gryffindor table.

"The Weasley twins," Cho whispered, noticed Harry's confused look. "That's who he's talking to. Incurable prankster's, they are."

"Ah," Harry said, understanding. He drew his attention to Dumbledore again.

"The third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to anyone does not wish to die an extremely painful death."

"What if we do?" Aaron called out; the Gryffindor table burst into laughter, and Harry rolled his eyes. _They wouldn't be laughing if it wasn't Aaron, they would be looking at the person as though he is crazy,_ Harry thought heatedly.

"Hopefully you do not, if you do try to leave a note." Dumbledore joked.

Everyone laughed, and Harry swore he saw Goyle snickering until Malfoy glared at him.

"And now, for the school song!" Dumbledore beamed; Harry noticed that the teachers smiles had became rather fixed. "Pick you favorite tune, and sing!" He flicked his wand lazily and a golden ribbon flew from it, and twisted itself into the words the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with Scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling,

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing

Bring us back what we've forgot,

Just do your best and we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

At the end, only the Weasley twins and Aaron were still singing at a slow funeral march, the Weasley twins to be funny, and Aaron to get attention.

Once they were finished, Dumbledore said, "And now to bed. Off you trot!"

Harry and the other Ravenclaw first years followed someone who introduced themselves as the Ravenclaw perfects, a boy and a girl. They led the first years to a door with a bronze knocker shaped like an eagle. One of the perfects knocked, and the birds' beak opened. A soft musical voice asked, "I never was and am always to be. No one ever saw me, nor ever will and yet I am the confidence of all, to live and breathe on this terrestrial ball. What am I?"

The perfects looked at them. "Does someone want to try this? It's okay if you get it wrong, no problem."

The first years looked at each other. Finally Harry spoke up. "The Future." He said.

"Correct." The musical voice answered back, and the door opened. After being showed where it the dormitory was, Harry washed up then immediately fell asleep in his bed, knackered out.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the perfects were talking to Professor Flitwit….<p>

"I've never seen it before." The perfect said. "A first year got a riddle on his first year, no hints from us."

Professor Flitwit looked intrigued. "Really? Who was it?"

"Harry Potter, sir."

Professor Flitwit looked alarmed. "Really, thank you for informing me. You may go off to bed." As the students hurried away, Professor Flitwit did too, though towards a stone goblin in another part of the castle, muttering, "I must tell Albus this, it's very interesting indeed…"

* * *

><p>"Hey, look, it's the Ravenclaw Potter."<p>

"Where?"

"Next to Cho Chang."

"Oh, I see him now. It's a pity he wasn't in Gryffindor, like Aaron."

"Speaking of Aaron, did you hear he asked Malfoy, Draco Malfoy if his parents got divorced would they still be brother and sister?"

"Oh my god, Aaron's so funny, he's awesome!"

Whispers followed Harry as he went to the Great Hall. Inside, he saw Cho talking to someone he vaguely recognized as Cedric Diggory; he noticed Cho was obviously flirting with him. _This should be fun to watch,_ Harry thought.

"Anyway, how's Hogsmede? I've always wanted to go; everyone talks about how great it is." Cho said batting her eyelashes as Harry sat next to her but slightly away, eating an apple. Of course, she took no notice of him as her full attention was on Cedric, but Harry didn't mind; he was used to being ignored at home.

"Maybe when you're old enough to go there, we can hang out?" Cedric asked, a smile playing on his lips.

Cho smiled shyly. "I'd like that." She said happily. Cedric grinned. "Awesome, I'll see you tomorrow? I've got to get my timetable." He said, reluctant to leave.

"Alright." Said Cho, watching, sighing softly as Cedric got up and left. Turning around in a slight daze, she came face to face with Harry, who was still eating his apple thoughtfully.

"Whoa!" she gasped. Harry swallowed and said with a grin, "What, too busy flirting with Cedric to notice a little first year? I'm insulted." He said teasingly in mock hurt.

Cho glared at him and then kicked him under the table – hard.

"Ow!" he said, this time in _real_ hurt, as he rubbed his shin. "That hurt!"

Cho glared again. "Good." She said heatedly. She then began to stab a sausage on her plate repeatedly. Harry grabbed her wrist in mid-stab, then said gently,

"Whoa, you don't want to go to Azkaban for sausage murder," he joked, ignoring her gaze that seemed to say, 'If you don't go away right now I will gouge out your eyes with spoon'. "What's your deal? If you're mad that I saw you flirting, then just say so. I didn't mean to tease you that much."

"It's not that." Cho said, sighing. "Cedric's older than me, and there are older, prettier girls than me. He wouldn't want to date me."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think that, or are you just joking, because it looked like he liked you to me."

Just then, Professor Flitwit passed out timetables. Harry looked at his and groaned.

"Potions second period every Monday and Friday and I heard Professor Snape hates my dad!" Harry said throwing back his head and mouthing, "Why me?"

"I'll probably get a Troll every time, even though I'm good at Potions."

"That sucks," Cho said sympathetically. "I have Charms first thing Monday, Wednesday and Friday." Harry looked at her. The look seemed to say, 'NOT HELPING!'

She quickly changed the subject. "What do you have first period?"

Harry looked down at his timetable. "I have Transfiguration, which I'm pretty good at. In fact, I'd better get going."

"Alright. Bye!" Cho waved at him as he walked to the classroom. She sighed and put her head on her hand, her thoughts filled with Cedric Diggory.

Harry was the second person there, the first being Terry Boot. Harry asked him, "Can I sit down here?" when he said yes, Harry plopped his things on the chair next to him and pulled out his book, Hogwarts, a History and began to read until Professor McGonagall walked into the class.

"Hello. As you may already know, I am Professor McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress, Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor House." Here there was some scattered applause, and Aaron cheered. Professor McGonagall smiled faintly before continuing.

"Transfiguration is one of the most complex forms of magic taught here at Hogwarts, as it consists of changing the compound materials in an object. There are two forms of Transfiguration. Regular Transfiguration," here she changed her desk to a pig, then a sheep, than back to a desk again to raucous applause. She waited for the noise to die down before continuing, "And Human Transfiguration." She changed into a cat and back again, to the same raucous applause as before.

"You will not now, nor ever, learn human transfiguration as I did here at Hogwarts. That is known as being an animagus, which is illegal if you're under age."

"Moving on, just as there is no horseplay in the halls, there is no horseplay in my classroom. Anyone joking around will be asked to leave my class and never return." You could hear a pin drop as the class hung onto her every word.

"You will be given a match and try to turn it into a needle; ask me for any additional help. All you do is picture the match turning into a needle. There is no incantation involved, just willpower."

Ten minutes later, only Aaron and Harry had made any difference to there match. Aaron was now talking and Harry was reading again. Professor McGonagall gave five points to Gryffindor and no points to Ravenclaw, as she hadn't noticed Harry.

When the class was dismissed five minutes early, Harry went walking in the completely wrong direction for going to the dungeons. None of his classmates told him as they thought he was headed for the loo.

Five minutes to the bell and Harry was getting desperate. Just then, he noticed his head of House walking in the opposite direction as him.

"Professor Flitwit!" Harry called out.

"Hello, Harry! Where are you headed?" asked Professor Flitwit.

"I'm going to the dungeons. It's this way, right?"

"No, it's this way." Professor Flitwit said, pointing straight forward from himself.

As soon as he heard that Harry was rushing to the dungeons, cursing himself for not asking someone for directions.

Harry quickly found himself in the dark prison-like area of the castle. He checked his watch desperately and saw he was ten minutes late. He found the door marked, "Potions Class" and quickly, though not quietly, went in.

_Not the best way to start the first day in a new class_, Harry thought as the entire class of first year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws stared at him for barging in.

"Mr. Potter," a silky voice behind Harry said. "Tut, tut, you shouldn't barge in like that. Five points from Gryffindor." No one decided to tell Snape that Harry was a Ravenclaw. "Now, the instructions are on the board, get your ingredients and begin." Harry looked at the board, silently thanking Godric it was just a simple shrinking solution. He set up his cauldron, gathered his ingredients and began to brew.

A thin layer of sweat covered Harry's brow as he minced his daisy roots, then put them in the cauldron. Harry peeled the Shrivelfig carefully, then put that, too, in the cauldron.

He sliced his caterpillar as evenly as he could, and added that and a single rat spleen to his potion.

Finally, Harry put a small amount of leech juice in his cauldron and let it simmer. He had the rest of the period to relax and the potion was the same bright green described in the textbook, right down to the shade.

Thirty minutes later, everyone's brow had sweat on it but no one's potion looked quite as good as Harry's. Looking like he had swallowed a lemon, Snape dismissed the class early.

_Hmm,_ Snape thought. _Not only did a_ Potter _do better than everyone else in Potions, of all subjects, but I thought that class was just Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Of course, Potter must've been breaking the rules, but to be in Potions? Unless…. No, no Potter has ever been anywhere but Gryffindor. Harry Potter truly is a mystery._ Snap mused. _I must see how he is doing with his other classes. Yes, I'll keep an eye on Potter…too bad I missed Draco's sorting last night, but at least he was in Slytherin._ At his desk Snape sat for the rest of the time ten minutes before his next class, his curious thoughts filled with Harry Potter.

**5 reviews and then I'll update :) **

**Read and review - BTW, in case you were wondering, I took pity on Harry - if he was in Slytherin his home situation would just become worse, as Nanettez said/reviewed **

**Also, did no one but athenakitty notice the wielder part of the last chapter?:) once again, thanks to all my reviewers. :):p:P;D**


	7. Author Note

Sorry for not uploading sooner – my laptop broke :(.

Anyway, sorry for this next chapter being short. This little Twilight plot bunny wouldn't FREAKING LEAVE ME ALONE! :( So I'm going to start my own Twilight story. Wish me luck :)

It'll be about Jacob and Renesmee's daughter, who Renesmee lied to Jacob about, joining the Volturi. Hope you like it:D

Anywho, check out "As Brave as Any" and my chapter:)

Enjoy!

3 u, CosmicEdge


	8. The Third Floor Corridor

The Third Floor Corridor

Harry had worked himself into a normal routine- breakfast, lesson, lesson, lesson, lunch, library, free period, lesson, lesson, lesson, dinner.

So when he saw the notice in the Ravenclaw Common Room, he had to groan – there were flying lessons during his free period, and that would mess his schedule up. The library was for quiet reading, and the free period for schoolwork-now he'd have to split his reading and studying time in half!

Just then, Harry noticed something. "Hey, Cho," he called to her while she was studying for a Transfiguration quiz. "You know how Slytherin and Gryffindor are like, mortal enemies?"

"Everyone knows," Cho said. "It's kind of, like, the one thing you learn about Hogwarts before coming to it."

"Well, if we have flying lessons with the Hufflepuffs, then the Gryffindors have them with the Slytherins."

"So?" Cho asked, going back to how to turn a porcupine into a pincushion.

""Brooms, Gryffindors, and Slytherins? It doesn't sound too good to me." Harry pointed out. "I mean, seriously, what was Dumbledore thinking?"

Cho froze, but then relaxed. "It doesn't matter. There's a teacher there, Madame Hooch. Even if she's no McGonagall," here Cho was referring to the Transfiguration Professor's ability to keep any class silent, "She's still a teacher and no Gryffindor or Slytherin would pick a fight right under a teacher's nose."

Harry still looked doubtful, thinking about Aaron's need for attention. "I don't know…." He trailed off.

Cho shrugged. "Whatever, we'll find out since Gryffindors and Slytherins have their flying lesson first."

"Now I know!" Harry suddenly said.

"What?" asked Cho.

"Well, I knew the Gryffindors would go first, Dumbledore was a Gryffindor himself, but now I know why Slytherin goes first too." Harry said, obviously satisfied.

"Why?" Cho asked, her notes lying discarded on the table as she gave her full attention to Harry.

"Since Dumbledore was a Gryffindor, he probably hates Slytherins, so Slytherins would get their flying lesson last," Harry explained. "The rich Slytherin parents probably bribed Dumbledore to let their children go first too, disregarding the fact the lesson would be with Gryffindors." Harry finished, looking pleased with himself.

Cho went back to her notes, saying, "I don't think Dumbledore would take a bribe."

Harry looked thoughtful. "Are there a lot of rich Slytherins?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, I guess." Cho said.

"Now imagine all the rich Slytherins teaming up to pay Dumbledore." Cho whistled lowly. "Wow…just, wow" she said. "That is a lot of galleons." Harry nodded wisely.

"Well, let's see what happens, they have their lesson today next period so we'll see what happens." Cho finally managed to say her mind on the countless gold coins.

THE NEXT DAY….

"Are you like a seer or something?" Cho asked the next morning when Harry was eating oatmeal.

"Wuhft?" Harry asked. Well, he meant to say, 'what?' but his mouth was full of food.

Cho looked disgusted. "Chew before you speak." She ordered, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"It is chewed. See?" he stuck out his oatmeal covered tongue for Cho to catch a glimpse of.

"Gross!" she said, glaring at him. "I also meant _swallow._" Harry shrugged. "But you didn't say it." He pointed out. Noticing her hand twitching towards an especially sharp butter knife, he quickly added, "You were saying?"

"Well, Longbottom fell and broke his wrist during the flying lesson-" "Wait," Harry interrupted. "Neville Longbottom?"

Cho glared at him again and said through gritted teeth, "Yes." She then said, "As I was saying, Neville Longbottom fell and broke his wrist- from what I heard, he kicked off too soon and fell- so Madame Hooch escorted him to the Hospital Wing. Moving on, no one really knows exactly what happened but Draco Malfoy and Aaron Potter were both found in mid-air."

"What happened to them?" Harry asked, even more interested in this than the part about Neville.

"That's the most unfair part." Cho said. "Aaron got off with a warning and Slytherin got thirty points taken away." Harry gaped at her. Thirty points got taken away from Slytherin, and none from Gryffindor? How biased can Dumbledore get?

"_What?" _Harry managed to gasp out. That was so unfair!

"Yeah, all of Slytherin is rebelling against Dumbledore." Cho said, taking a plum.

"How?" asked Harry curiously.

"None of the Slyhterins are doing any of the work assigned and are driving the teachers crazy by pranking them; all the teachers, except Snape, of course, and he's doing nothing to stop them. Professor Flitwick was running around with bunny ears, and someone leg-locked his feet so he has to hop, all Professor Sprout's plants were dyed pink and black and every time Professor McGonagall goes to speak she says 'meow' instead; I think they have something huge planned for Dumbledore, they might have even done it, he's nowhere to be found." Before Cho was finished Harry was howling with laughter, and gasping for breath with tears in his eyes.

"Did they do anything to the Gryffindors?" Harry managed to pant out between howls of his laughing fit.

Cho looked thoughtfully. "I think so, no one can find them, they've all been in their Common Room for every period."

"I can't wait to see what happened to them." Harry said with a malicious grin.

"Why do think you'll see them?" Cho pointed out.

Harry looked at her weirdly. "Cho, I've only been here for, like, a month, and even I know that dinner is mandatory."

"Do you really think Dumbledore will make them do anything the Gryffindors don't want to?" Cho asked. "He'll probably make the House Elves bring them up their food."

"Unless you have an illness or in a coma, or some sort a some spell damage, you can't eat in your Common Room. Or, at least, one person from your House needs to eat in the Great Hall." Cho and Harry shared identical grins. "And I can't wait for them to show their faces."

LATER THAT NIGHT…

"HA!HA!HA!" Harry laughed as the Gryffindors walked in with Aaron leading them to their table.

Each Gryffindor had half their face green, the other half gold. They had big, furry golden paws for hands and feet, and whiskers. Scales covered their faces, either gold or green, and Harry noticed a furry tail poking out of their pants.

Harry was laughing so hard his goblet was sloshing pumpkin juice everywhere when he went to drink. Then Dumbledore stood up after everyone had finished their desserts.

"Hey, once you're done eatn' and drinkin

Listen to my speech, just let it sink in

On insanity, I'm on the brink

Of it, I'm kind of angry and I'll fix that kink

No more pranks, and snakes fix what you did

Seriously, no more pranks, don't act like a kid

Though you're still young, you should know better,

There's no more emeralds, and for it, snakes get the credit,

Snakes won't do it again or they'll get a red letter.'"

When Dumbledore finished his rapping speech, everyone was in tears, except for the Gryffindors. It turns out the snakes made their prank for Dumbledore that he can't talk without rapping.

When everyone left, Harry continued drinking. He was alone, as all the teachers were gone, and no one else was here, except…. Except for the one person whose stare burned in the back of his head, and Harry was sure his head was going to explode from the hate.

Aaron was staring at him.

Aaron walked towards him, and when he was close enough, he whispered in Harry's ear: "Wizards duel, trophy room at midnight. No need for a second." And then Aaron left.

BACK IN THE COMMON ROOM…

When it was eleven, Harry got out of bed and tiptoed towards the Common Room door. He opened it and walked outside, than quickly began to set out to the trophy room, but he only took a few steps when he stopped short.

Did he not have the sense he was born with? He was a Ravenclaw, for crying out loud! He should know that this was obviously a trap! But, since he was already outside, he might as well explore the castle. Besides, the musical voice would probably alert Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat.

Harry started at the seventh floor, happy with his finding (He had found a secret room full of books!) when he decided he was feeling adventurous. He started working his way down the floors.

When he got to the third floor, he heard one of the worst sounds known to any rule-breaking Hogwarts student: the sound of padded paws hitting marble floor softly.

Mrs. Norris was coming.

Harry quickly raced to the first door he saw and tried tugging it open as hard as he could, but it wouldn't budge. Hearing the paw steps getting closer, he quickly whispered, _"Alohormora!" _and went inside the room as fast as his legs would carry him..

He pressed his ear to the door waiting for the steps to pass. While he was waiting, he began humming a Muggle song softly. _"Hmm, hmmmmm hm hm hmm."_ He hummed. He heard a yawn behind him, so he tensed up and turned around quickly, his wand gripped tightly in his hand. What he saw and realized at the same time made him gasp and almost drop his wand.

He was in a specific room, a specific room on the third floor corridor. The one you shouldn't go to unless you want to die painfully and you leave a note. The _forbidden_ room.

And know he realized how stupid he was to explore a _freaking forbidden room_. Unintentionally.

Harry's gaze raked the animal behind him from floor to bottom – the only escape he saw other than the door in front of him was a trapdoor the animal was partially lying on.

Behind him was a monstrous dog – a Cerberus with three twitching eyes blinking open, three sniffing noses, and three pink tongues rolling as it began to wake up again.

Wait – again!

Hoping his prediction was right, Harry began to hum again, though this time with a sense of urgency. "_Hmm, hmm, hm-hm-hm hmmmm." _It worked like a charm – a sleeping charm, that is!

Still humming, he pressed his ear to the door, but the paw steps had long since faded away. Harry yanked open the door, shut it and ran all the way to the Raven claw Tower.

He heard teachers coming many times, but he hid behind tapestries or the many suits of armor and waited impatiently while they passed, the adrenalin still running through his veins. It took all his control to not burst out from his hiding places and run screaming to the Ravenclaw tower.

when he got there, still puffing, he gasped out the answer to the riddle (The letter D) and quickly went under his covers.

That night was filled with Harry's nightmares of a certain Cerberus ripping people's limbs apart, Neville, Cho, Terry, and countless others. He tried to save them, but they and the dog faded to black, Harry still pleading and whimpering for his friends to come back even in reality.

When he awoke the next day, Harry didn't remember his dream.


	9. An Unwanted Meeting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Also, since I forgot to mention my reviewers, here they are: **

**Lvmj, Nanettez, itachisgirl, CandyCornWitch, antony37, WishingOnSomeStars, Harpygirl24, whatweareafreaidof, Vellouette, kshadow, Naginator, In The Mix, her-my-own, HeartsGlow, lil night raven, magic4eva, In The Mix, CandyCornWitch.**

**Thanks 4 reviewing! There are a couple reviews I forgot to say something about I was going to...**

**Nanettez: Thanks! I always thought it was Flitwit, but, that's just me being dumb. :) Thanks for correcting me.**

**itachisgurl: No, he will NOT be a HarryxCho fic, it will probably be a HarryxLuna fic, as WishingOnSomeStars requested.**

**In The MIx: If I asked for five reviews and got none, I'd still update as soon as I finished whatever chapter I was writing - I'm writing this as I go along, so it may take a while :( Sorry! *Ducks missiles***

**HeartsGlow: I noticed my mistake and fixed it, now the first chapter says that there were wards Dumbles put up to inform him when they were attacked or betrayed. Thanks for catching that :) I also changed the first chapter so James put out the fire as quickly as he could. Sorry if it's sloppy :(**

**lil night raven; I figured that Harry could actually be himself in Ravenclaw, instead of Aaron's shadow that no one talks to. In the summary, it says, 'But with a few friends and the confidence to stand up...' he wouldn't have friends in Gryffindor, Everyone would be fawning over Aaron. **

**Oh, and everyone will eventually know about Harry being the real BWL, but no earlier than third year and no later than sixth year, so fifth or fourth year, probably.**

**I'm sorry this took so long, but, anyway, Njoy! (I might speed up the year by a little, soon it's going to be 20 chapters for 1 year!)**

THE NEXT DAY…

"Harry, no offence, but you seriously look like crap." Harry weakly glared at Cho, his hand trembling as he lifted his goblet shakily to his lips. "Maybe you should see Madame Pomfrey, you look awful." Cho's eyes traced his frail body, up his sickly looking face before stopping at the bruise-like bags under his eyes.

"Cho, I'm-" as Harry started to speak, his body racked with coughs. Cho grabbed a hold of him, despite Harry's weak protests, and dragged him to the Hospital Wing.

"Cho, I just didn't get a lot of sleep, really!" Harry said angrily. That was true, he was thinking of the dog all last night, and he was also thinking of Aaron, and if he would confront him, which thankfully he didn't.

"Bloody hell, Harry, if this is 'not a lot of sleep', what's having a flu? The plague?" Cho growled out, annoyed at Harry's 'no biggie' attitude.

"No! Really Cho, I'm _fine. _Seriously. I don't need to see Madame Pomfrey." Harry said as they were outside of the Hospital Wing doors.

"Are you kidding?" Cho said. "I'm not going to drag you to Madame Pomfrey just to have you bail out. No. You're going in there, and you're not leaving until she checks you out." Then Cho heaved Harry threw the doors into the vise-like grip of Madame Pomfrey, waving and saying, "See you when you're better!"

Muttering profanities directed towards his 'friend', he almost didn't notice Madame Pomfrey exclaim, "Oh my goodness, Mr. Potter! What did you do, stay up all night for seven days? You need serious bed rest, and I'm going to need to administer a Dreamless Sleep Potion." Ignoring Harry's protests as he was heaved into a bed; he was strongly reminded of Cho.

"Open wide, Mr. Potter." Harry's protests were cut short as he gagged on the slimy liquid going down his throat. The last thing he remembered before succumbing to sleep was Madame Pomfrey walking out the door, muttering about a meeting and talking to Dumbledore.

MADAME POMFREY'S POV….

"Sorry I'm late," I said, barging into the Headmaster's office with my face flustered. "I had to tend to a student."

"No problem Poppy," Albus said with a beam. "Would you care for a lemon drop?" Lemon drops were a Muggle sweet Albus head become obsessed with about 11 years ago. That's when I learned to not question his sanity. Or try to take away his bag of candy….

"No, thank you, Albus," I replied. "Did I miss anything?" Everyone shook their heads. "Who were you attending to?" asked Minerva curiously.

"Oh, it's no problem," I said airily, waving a hand nonchalantly. "I administered a Dreamless Sleep to Mr. Potter, he'll be fine, he was-"

"Wait!" Albus interrupted, his eyes wide. "Mr. Potter?" he was shocked and scared, his face betrayed his emotions.

"Yes, Mr. Potter," I said impatiently. "As I-"

"We need some Saint Mungo's healers coming." Albus said frantically. "To make sure he'll be alright."

I crossed my arms angrily. "Albus Dumbledore, are you saying I cannot do my job properly? The fact that my _employer_ has no faith in me is heartbreaking." I had stood up during my little rant and now towered over Albus, who was cowering beneath me.

"That's not what I was saying, not at all-" He stammered; I could be quite intimidating at times. It helped with evasive students who hated medicine.

"No, now listen to what _I _was saying." I interrupted, sitting back down. "As I was saying, Mr. Harry Potter-"

"Oh, _Harry _Potter," Albus interrupted again. I glared at him; he gulped and explained, "I just thought it was Aaron, not Harry, forget about the Healers, it's not that important anymore."

All the teachers gaped at him. So Aaron deserves professionals making sure I didn't mess anything up - not that I would - and Harry gets…. Nothing? Is that _fair_? Of course, Albus is never fair when it comes to _Aaron _Potter; the Slytherin scandal was proof enough. When will he get that pampering Aaron is not the way to go when it comes to getting Aaron to save our lives? If he ever does; from what the teachers say he doesn't have that much talent. Not that I'm surprised; he seems like a troublemaker.

"Well, if Aaron's going to save us, he needs to be completely healthy." Albus tried to defend himself.

"You know what, just, let's talk about the students." I say, unable to think of anything to say,

Albus beamed. "Yes, that's a marvelous idea, Poppy!" I was hoping he'd say that; maybe now he'd focus on the school, and not the 'Chosen One'. "How's Aaron doing in his subjects?" And of course he'll just bring _everything_ back to Aaron; 'Oh, you like the color green? So does Aaron!' 'You can do magic? You're just like Aaron' 'oh, you want a lemon drop? Aaron likes them too.'

"He's awful at Potions. He put a rocket in Draco's potion so Shrinking Solution flew everywhere and hit Draco in the face." Severus said angrily.

"Oh, Severus, it's alright; no harm, no foul, right?" Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

Severus looked indifferent, then smirked. "Well, I suppose you're right. Especially since some backfired and his Potter, too."

Albus looked furious. "What? Poppy, why didn't you tell me you treated him?"

I was confused. "I didn't, Albus. I just heard about this."

"Severus…?" Albus asked, his voice as deadly as a steel blade – he was obviously upset that his favorite pupil was not receiving immediate medical attention.

"Instead of giving him detention, his punishment was to walk around with his shrunken nose until he learned how to reverse the effects." Severus said smugly.

"You shouldn't treat the Boy-Who-Lived that way!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "From now on, no one is to punish Aaron. No yelling, no point deduction, no embarrassment, no detention and no other punishment I have not named. Got it?"

The teachers nodded; it's not like they could have done anything else. Albus seemed satisfied. "Good. Now, how is Aaron doing in his other classes?"

The teachers exchanged glances, until finally Minerva spoke up. "Er, he isn't doing so well in Transfiguration. Actually, he's doing downright awful. Not to be rude, but I shudder at the thought of his final exams and O.W.L.s." Albus just looked at her shocked, until Pomona said, "He has no talent when it comes to herbs, flowers or any other type of plant. I really hope he drops Herbology, honestly." As the rest of the teachers said similar things, Albus' eyes grew steadily larger, shocked at what he was hearing regarding his Golden Boy.

"Who's the best in all your classes?" Dumbledore asked desperately. "Maybe he or she could tutor Aaron or something."

Tall my colleges looked at one another. Their answer was more or less the same.

"Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are tied."

"Draco and Potter are tied also." "But, didn't you say Aaron was bad?" "Oh, Aaron's horrible; I'm talking about Harry Potter."

"Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

As the last teacher said similar things, Dumbledore looked flustered. "A-are you sure you didn't get Aaron and Harry's scores mixed up?" Albus asked hopefully.

Everyone besides me, Albus and Fawkes shook their heads negative. Albus sighed and put his head on his desk. "You are all dismissed." He said – or more accurately, whimpered - from that position.

We all filed out of the Headmasters office awkwardly, saying things like, 'it's alright.' and 'he'll eventually get better grades.' To Albus' head which was currently asleep – or perhaps just struggled under the weight of the horrifying information everyone knew and couldn't hold itself up without cracking his neck. Either way.

Had I not doubled back to ask Albus if he needed a calming draught, I would not have heard his voice, murmuring softly to Fawkes: "I'll need to talk to Harry…."

HARRY'S POV

I blinked open my eyes, hearing Madame Pomfrey bustling around as she usually does._ I wonder if there's another injured student here, _Harry thought vaguely, blinking at the bright light. When he sat up, Harry saw that she was counting potions she had and listing ones she still needed; she was not attending to another student.

Hearing him stretch, Madame Pomfrey turned around startled, her hand instinctively reaching for her wand. When she saw Harry was awake she immediately rushed to his side, a flow of questions coming out of her mouth.

"How did you sleep? Good, because of the potion, I'm assuming. Do you feel better? You look better, you must have slept well. May I run some diagnostic tests on you? Not that you have a choice, I'm going to do them anyway."

Harry noticed amusedly that she asked a question then answered it herself; she continued rambling until Harry cut across her spoken thoughts.

"Um, Madame Pomfrey? Could you do the tests so I may wash up?" Harry asked hesitantly as he brushed a few locks of hair away from his eyes.

"Oh, of course, dear." She replied fondly as she ran her wand up and down the length of his body, muttering spells he couldn't catch under her breath.

"Well, you seem to be healthy, though I'll need to give you a fever reducing potion just in case, so you're allowed to wash up; here's a spare toothbrush, toothpaste and a comb." Harry gladly accepted the objects handed to him as he made his way to the bathroom in the hospital wing.

As I went in the bathroom, shut the door and locked it, I washed my hands. When I glanced up from drying them off, I was surprised at how a good sleep helped me out.

Instead of a sickly pale, almost translucent, ghost-like skin, my face was tan, or as tan as it was before meeting the… _dog_. My eyes were no longer feverishly bright or glazed over, and all in all, I looked less weak. Although, my hair was a birds nest with strands sticking straight up and generally all over the place. In fact, looking at my hair now, I was strongly reminded of someone…. My dad.

As I looked more at me, I was more reminded of him. Not only my hair, but my nose was like his. And how I grinned and laughed. Just my mouth in general. My posture, build, it was all his. Soon all I could see was my dad in me. I couldn't even see me.

_xXFlashbackXx_

"_Daddy!" a younger Harry rushed towards his father, the man he would come to hate. "Look at me!" it was a warm, sunny day in July, and it was Aaron and Harry's birthday. Harry jumped in the air, spun around sticking his leg out in a slightly lopsided kick and landed on all fours. He bounded up, eager to please his dad and said, "How was that?"_

_His dad waved a hand in the air as though what his son did was unimportant, his eyes searching the lawn for someone. When he saw that someone, a goofy grin spread across James face as he rushed past party decorations and yelled, "Padfoot! Moony!" leaving his crestfallen younger son standing where he had landed._

"_Hey Prongs, mate, nice to know the party didn't start without us!" the man, Padfoot joked, suddenly clasping his hand together and falling to his knees. "Unless it did…. Prongs, you saved us cake right? C'mon, for the sake of my sanity, tell me you saved some food for old Paddy here!" James laughed and teased, "Sorry, it's only for Moony; you eat too much already!"Immediately the food was forgotten as Padfoot, or Sirius Black as he was more commonly known, stood up and huffed, "Are you calling me fat? I'm not the one who looks nine months pregnant." James tackled him before he had even finished that sentence. _

"_Hey, no horseplay; you might ruin the decorations!" a new, melodious voice scolded them. James hurriedly stood up, try to fix his hair that was sticking up in every direction._

"_Prongs, you know your hair is a lost cause. Unless you use about nine bottles of extra-strength gel, you won't get it to stay down." Padfoot said with a bark like laugh, flipping his own luxurious hair almost tauntingly._

_The beautiful woman with fiery red hair patted James' fondly. "It is true, James. I believe you were the one who told me that, right?" he sighed and nodded, Moony finally making his presence known. _

"_Hey Lily, do you need any help setting up?" He asked with twitching lips as he observed his friend try to make his hair stay down._

"_Remus!" Lily said in welcome, throwing her arms open for a hug, which he willingly complied. Sirius laughed. _

"_Looks like you got competition, Prongsie old boy." He said in between chuckles, Lily and Remus rolling their eyes at his childish ways._

"_I am happily married to the girl I chased for seven years, I have two sons, one of which save the world and I am in love. There is no competition." After he was finished speaking, he pulled Lily in for a loving kiss._

"_Ew, ew, gross!" Sirius exclaimed._

_Remus chuckled. "Oh, Padfoot, you are __so__ immature." He said, patting Sirius on the back._

_Sirius looked offended. "Like you should be talking!" he said without thinking. Remus raised an eyebrow. _

"_Really? What have I ever done that I wasn't dragged along for and was immature?" he said, looking at Sirius as though he was kidding. Sirius flushed and stammered,_

"_Well, that time when- no, but what about- um, well, uh, YOU NEED TO LET ME BUY YOU NEW DRESS ROBES!" he shouted out, unable to think of a suitable response._

"_No, I don't, Pads, how many times have we been over this, you shouldn't waste your money over me." Remus tried to convince his friend, who just snorted at the thought._

"_After Reggie died leaving me the heir to the Black fortune, and that hag who I call 'mummy' finally died, I have more gold than I know what to do with. So, you aren't wasting my money, sorry to say." Sirius replied, rolling his eyes at the negligible argument. _

_This started an argument between the two - "Just because you have a lot of money doesn't mean you should just spend it all!" "Yes it does!"- that only paused when a boy with messy black hair showed up._

"_Daddy, Mommy, Uncles Moony and Padfoot!" he said throwing his hands wide for a hug._

"_Hey, Prongslet, how's it going?" Padfoot asked, ruffling the boy's hair and picking him up. The boy simply giggled in response, and gestured to be put down. Padfoot complied, and as soon as his feet were on the ground, the boy said,_

"_Great, Uncle Paddy. I'm three finally!" this response seemed to amuse the adults present, and Lily said, "Go wash up, Aaron." Stomping his feet the whole way, he went into the house where you could now here running water._

_Harry knew what was going on; his father had asked him whether he wanted a party like Aaron's, and when he said, yes! His father only said, "No you don't. You're going to be in the house during the party. Your mum and I'll take you to town the day before." So Harry only nodded in response._

_Now he was regretting his decision. He had gone to Diagon Alley, where his parents bought extra gifts for Aaron. Though that afternoon was filled with ice cream and candy, he never got a wrapped-in-a-bow present, minus a journal, some quills and some other things. _

_That night Harry realized his brother was more deserving, more important, more loved than him._

_He was invisible. He was nothing._

_xXEndFlashbackXx_

Harry gasped and reeled from the suddenness of the memory. Overcome with rage, he spun around and punched the first thing he saw, which was unfortunately the hard concrete wall.

As soon as his fist hit, Harry heard a tiny crack and a searing pain shot up his arm. He bent over in agony, holding his injured right hand to his chest. A sharp, burning pain had arisen in his obviously broken hand and he dropped to the floor on his knees, his eyes squeezed shut, but with a small tear leaking out. He risked a look and wished he hadn't – there were sharp _things _poking through his skin, though his bones didn't break the skin. Hearing his small gasp of shock and pain, Madame Pomfrey came in.

She almost threw a fit when she saw him, talking about how, "I just healed you and now you go and do something stupid and break your hand. Why I accepted this job is a mystery…." Harry stayed quiet the entire time she was healing his hand, thinking about why he had that flashback.

By the time she had allowed him to leave, it was twenty minutes later than when he should have been released. He simply wandered around, seeing as this was his free period, until a House Elf came up to him.

"Hello," Harry said politely when the House Elf stopped in front of him. "May I help you?"

"Is you being Harry Potter, sir?" the Elf asked in a squeaky voice.

"Yes that's me, do you need anything?" Harry asked curiously. The mark of a good House Elf was to not be seen.

"Professor Dumbledore is wanting you in his office now, so he sent Ruffy to be getting you, sir." The Elf squeaked. Harry nodded and set off to the Headmasters' office.

When he got to Dumbledore's office, about ten minutes later, he was quickly ushered in.

"Harry, my boy," he said, eyes twinkling. "Would you care for a lemon drop?"

Harry looked at him in disbelief, but it was obvious he was serious.

"No, thank you, Professor," Harry said.

"Very well," Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, his fingers intertwined. "I'm assuming you want to know why I have called you here?"

Harry nodded mutely, staring at the Headmaster intently.

"It's about your studies," he began. "You are the top in every one of your classes, save a few."

Harry beamed – maybe he was being awarded. But as he gazed around the Headmasters' office in earnest and saw no shiny medal, no trophy, he was confused. Wasn't he called to receive an award?

"So, why did you call me here?" asked Harry.

"Well, I know you are probably upset about Aaron getting all the attention, but could you not get such spectacular grades? You're just showing Aaron up, and besides, no one likes a show off." Harry gaped at Dumbledore's beaming figure.

"_What?_" Harry managed to gasp after a couple moments of silence.

Dumbledore chuckled. _He thinks this is _amusing? "Harry, I know you must be jealous, but think of it from Aaron's perspective. You get to live a normal life, while he trains to fight Voldemort. Surely you would want to boost his self confidence? "

Harry's jaw dropped, and he tried to remember how to close it. As soon as it was shut, he looked determined, his jaw taut and his shoulders tense. _So, he gets everything, and I can't even get good grades? No way am I stepping aside for Aaron. _"No. I'm not letting Aaron get _another _thing of mine." Whether Dumbledore paid attention to what he said or he was thinking of Aaron, he still sighed and said, "Fine, though you should be more considerate of Aaron's feelings. It's very rude, you know."

Fuming, Harry excused himself from the Headmasters' office, no longer hungry.

Three more months (_where had the time gone?_) passed in a blur. Playing chess with Terry or Exploding Snap with Cho seemed a lifetime away, an era of peace where Dumbledore didn't stare at him pointedly waiting for him to crack. Every time Harry would glare back, daring the old man to confront him.

One day, coming back from the library, Harry found himself in a familiar corridor. His feet turned to stone as he turned to his right. Memories came flooding back.

_Three twitching noses..._

No, no.

_Three rolling tongues..._

Stop, no.

_Twelve fangs, ready to rip and tear prey..._

Please, stop!

_Six blinking eyes, staring at him..._

Stop! No, no, no! Stop!

_And only four feet, standing on a trapdoor..._

NO!

Harry burst into a run, his legs having a mind of his own as they carried him away as fast as they could. Harry was sweating even before he began running.

As if by some miracle, Harry found himself at the Ravenclaw Tower. Wheezing out the answer to a riddle, he rushed upstairs and jumped into bed without taking off his robes. He curled up in a ball under the covers, as though that would stop the bad dreams, no, _nightmares_, from coming.

It was only when he was half asleep that he remembered what the voice had murmured, almost drowned out by Harry's ragged breathing and thumping heart.

_Wait, trapdoor...?_

The dog was guarding something.


	10. The 'Truth'

**I am sooooo sorry! :( promis to update more often! Pinky swear! Okay, this (kinda shortish) chappie is dedicated to: **

**ssdgirl123, sanbeegoldiewhitey, sanbeegoldiewhitey, ****sanbeegoldiewhitey, ****sanbeegoldiewhitey, ****sanbeegoldiewhitey, ****sanbeegoldiewhitey, In The Mix, CandyCornWitch, SokkasfirstFangirl, **SokkasfirstFangirl, ****SokkasfirstFangirl, ****SokkasfirstFangirl, ****SokkasfirstFangirl, ****SokkasfirstFangirl, ****SokkasfirstFangirl****

****And without further ado, the chapter! (Hey, if you could do anything at all, what would you do? Tell me in your reveiw - my friend Katy asked me that, and i said that I had no idea. It's kind of random... Bye for now!)****

All day and night, Harry pondered what the dog was guarding. It had to be valuable; no one would have a THREE HEADED DOG guarding something worthless. Harry often spent nights, instead of sleeping, holding a lantern under his covers and reading.

As Harry obsessed over a book, hoping to find some answers in the library (it was called, '_Magical and Valuable: the Most Important Wizarding Artifacts Known_') he heard the sound of footsteps approaching and looked up. Harry grinned.

"Hey, what's up, Terry?" he asked, flicking his bangs out of his eyes. Terry sat down on a chair opposite Harry and pouted.

"You know," Terry began dramatically; Harry rolled his eyes. "If we were a couple I'd have broken up with you by now." Harry's eyes widened in confusion. "Um, kind of awkward... Why...?"

Terry looked at him with pleading eyes. "Because you're always with Cho! Am I not your friend?" Terry pretended to die in pain, falling to the ground dramatically while clutching his chest. Not that Harry was surprised; everything Terry did practically screamed 'dramatic'. Harry sighed, but decided to play along.

"Oh, how ever can I make it up to you?" he asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Terry beamed.

"Let's have a snowball fight!" Harry gaped at him; of all the things to do, he picks one of the single most childish. _Why am I not surprised? _Harry thought in regards to Terry.

"Um, well, uh, you see, I can't because I have, an, er...flesh eating virus?" Harry said, though it came out as more of a question.

Terry rolled his eyes – it was obvious Harry was no Slytherin. He sighed. "Harry, c'mon, it's only for one day, after that you can do your homework or read or whatever. It's February, soon all the snow will melt!"

"Fine." as soon as the word left Harry's mouth he found himself dragged out of the library and through the corridors. Soon they were at the Entrance Hall. Harry groaned.

"Do we really need to do this?" Harry asked annoyed. Terry grinned in response, and said "Yep," popping the 'p'. Harry groaned again, throwing back his head as he was led out to the Hogwarts grounds by an overly enthusiastic Terry.

"Can't I just go inside? Please? I mean, come on-" Harry's whining was interrupted by a cold, wet, slushy snowball thrown straight into his face, partly in his mouth. Harry stood there with his jaw hanging open, the only sound the wet snowball dripping to the ground. Harry's emerald eyes narrowed, focused only on Terry's cheekily grinning form. "Oh, it's _on._" He whispered, molding a perfect snowball. Time seemed to stand still until it was thrown, causing Terry to fall backwards into the snow. With a war cry, snowballs were launched back and forth, and an 'oomph!' or 'eep!' was heard often.

"FOR NARNIA!" Terry screamed, throwing a particularly large snow ball towards Harry. Harry threw a same sized snowball at the same time, with an equally loud war cry. Because Harry was left alone often, he knew many Muggle films and books, so he understood what Terry meant.

Both boys were thrown backwards as the snowballs collided and were sent back to the thrower. Dripping wet, Harry panted out, "Truce?" nodding his head, Terry pulled himself up and breathed, "Yeah. Let's go inside, I'm soaked."

Walking side by side, the boys entered the Entrance Hall, walking towards the Ravenclaw Tower.

"Hey," Terry said, pulling Harry out of his thoughts. "What did you think of the Gringotts' break in?"

Harry looked at Terry confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked, intrigued. Terry looked at him as though he was insane.

"Didn't you read the Daily Prophet?" he asked. At Harry's 'no', Terry explained, "Someone broke into a high security vault at Gringotts, and made it out alive. The vault had been emptied earlier that day, though, so the thief didn't get anything. Still, it's huge. What do you make out of it?" Terry asked, looking at Harry, who had his brow furrowed and a calculating look on his face.

"Well," he began, slowing his pace; Terry did likewise. "It had to be a powerful wizard, to be able to get through Gringotts wards. Goblin magic is very powerful, and I'm assuming more than one goblin contributed. If that's true, the wizard – or witch – had to either be super powerful, or have help from a goblin, which is not very likely." Terry looked shocked at the long winded answer. They both stopped in front of the common room entry. Terry stammered out the answer to the riddle, his head still spinning from the explanation. As he stepped inside the Common Room, he heard Harry softly say, "I wonder what the person was trying to steal."

_Yeah, _Terry thought._ Me too._

* * *

><p>After taking a long, hot shower, Harry sat down on a fluffy chair in the library, picking up the same book he was reading before the snowball fight.<p>

"Hey, Harry!" a voice called. Harry mentally groaned, and setting down his book he glared at the person who called him. "_What?_" he said through gritted teeth.

Cho looked offended. "Geez, what has your knickers in a twist? All I said was 'hi'." She asked as she plopped down on the chair next to him. "I wanted to know where you were today."

"I was hanging out with Terry. He seemed to think I spent too much time with you." Harry said with a faint grin.

"I still think you do." A voice said from behind him, causing him to jump. Harry sighed in annoyance but grinned good naturally. "Hey Terry, what's up? Did you feel like spying on me or did it just happen?" Harry teased Terry as he sat down on a sofa across from Harry and Cho.

"Eh, it just kind of happened. I never really plan things." Terry replied, stretching his arms and lying down on the sofa.

"So, Terry what are you doing here?" Cho asked, though not in a mean way. "I thought you avoided the library like homework – mainly because it involves reading, which reminds you of homework."

Harry nodded sadly. "And you call yourself a Ravenclaw?" He mocked, pretending to cry; Terry just rolled his eyes. Switching back to his normal voice, Harry asked, "So what _are_ you doing here?" Terry just shrugged.

"I wanted to hang out with you guys, of _course_!" he cried in response. He quieted down with a glare from Madame Pince.

"What are you reading?" Cho asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing much." Harry said slightly panicked, reaching for the book Cho was holding. Terry proved to be faster as he leapt from his position and snatched the book out of Cho's hand, ignoring her soft, 'hey!'

"_Magical and Valuable: the Most Important Wizarding Artifacts Known,_" Terry read. "Why would you read about that?"

Harry looked sideways, nervous, making sure that no one was near enough to overhear. The closest person was an older Hufflepuff, who was talking to Madame Pince, though Harry knew that looks could be deceiving so he gestured for Cho and Terry to come closer. "Well," he began softly. "It all started when Aaron challenged me to a wizard duel..."

Ten minutes later, Harry was sitting face to faces with gaping Cho and Terry.

"W-w-_what_?" Cho gasped out. "Are you _joking_? Why would anyone keep a _three headed dog _in a school full of _children_?"

Terry shuddered and nodded in agreement. "It should be free, or a least go to a three headed dog park, if anything needs exercise, it's a giant dog."

"I'm not joking. Although I wish it wasn't true." Harry added.

"So... you're trying to figure out what the dog's guarding?" Cho asked hesitantly. Harry looked sheepish.

"Um, yeah, kind of..." Harry trailed off. His eyes bulged out when Terry jumped up and cheered.

"SHHHH!" Madame Pince whisper/yelled. Terry whispered, "Sorry," before saying to Harry, "I'll help you look for that thing."

"Me too." Cho said with a determined look in her eyes. Harry grinned. "Great!" he said with a beam. "I'm sure we'll find it faster together." Terry nodded, while Cho got two more copies of the book from Madame Pince. Cho hurried over with two books in her hands. She tossed one to Terry, who caught it barely an inch from his face. Cho sat down and opened the book to a random page. "Let's get reading!"

Harry picked up his own book, and opened to page 71, which talked about Gubraithian fire, an everlasting magical fire. Needless to say, it wasn't valuable so it probably wasn't what the dog was guarding. Oh what was he kidding – it _definitely _wasn't what the dog is guarding. Harry voiced this to his friends, and they agreed.

"Yeah, not fire. What about a flying carpet?"

"Probably not. Maybe it's a rare potion, like Felix Felicis?"

"What about..." They continued to say ideas back and forth until Harry finally said, "I think it's either The Mirror of Erised, or the Sorcerers' Stone."

Cho tilted her head thoughtfully. "It's probably the mirror. No one would put an artifact that screams 'hey, dark wizards! You want to be immortal and rich?' in a school full of defenseless children."

Terry nodded. "Yeah, what idiot would do that? It's the mirror." Terry, Cho, and Harry put their books down before walking to the tower together, with hesitant conversation, each trapped in their own dreams of what they would see in the mirror.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the tower, Harry continued walking, saying he wanted to walk around, clear his head a bit. Terry and Cho waved as he walked away, deep in thought.<p>

_It _is _the mirror, right? I'm not going insane wondering what it could be, right? Oh dear Merlin, I'm thinking to myself. Am I insane? Oh, wait, you're supposed to think to yourself. _Harry wandered aimlessly around the castle while portraits looked at him confused; it was a Saturday, shouldn't he be outside? But there was another person close to Harry that the portraits looked at confused, someone watching Harry. And he never noticed a second shadow, so close to him...

Harry was slammed against the stone castle wall, thick, pudgy fingers wrapped around his neck. Harry struggled to breathe as his throat was pressed even harder into the wall.

"Listen," Aaron hissed. "There's only one Potter son, and that's me. No one wants you, certainly not mum or dad. You're just a disappointment in the family. A stain on my fame and everything I've ever built up to. I am a Golden Boy, no, _the _Golden Boy, you can't just ruin my reputation like that. You don't _belong _here, you stupid squib. What do you think" Aaron sneered in Harry's face, and he could smell bacon. "-You'll ever be worth something? You probably don't, Ravens are supposed to be smart." Aaron spit the word 'smart' like it was poison.

Aaron released Harry's neck and started to walk away as Harry was rubbing it, only to turn around and whisper, "No one will know, I was never here. Otherwise you'll find some _things _go missing." Even though Harry didn't know what '_things_' Aaron was talking about, he took Aaron's advice/threat to heart and stumbled back to the tower, vowing to not tell a soul. When he got to the knocked, Harry began hacking into the elbow of his robe. When he pulled away he saw there was blood there, a crimson stain etched on something better than it, like him. It that just proved Aaron's point: _You are not wanted here. You don't belong. You're worthless..._. Gasping out the answer to the riddle, Harry went to the dorms saying he was tired.

When he got there he ripped at his robe, threw it over his shoulder and stared at the mark Aaron had made. Thick purple and blue bruises in the shapes of fingers were wrapped around his throat in an endless struggle to make him curl up and die, which is what Harry currently wanted to do.

Slinking off to bed, his dreams were filled with nightmares, an endless black hole that sucked him up. _You are worthless. You are a disappointment. Die, failure, die..._

It was good that Harry put silencing charms on his draperies, because he woke up screaming.


	11. A Secret Revealed

**I am sooooooooooooo sorry:( But here's my New Years gift:):):) And thanks to my reviewers:**

**ssdgirl, WishingonSomeStars, sanbeegoldiewhitey, kimbers1964, Time Travelling Animagus, bratling and anthony37**

**You guys rock! it's 12:00 so it's exactly New Years! YAYYYYYYYYY!**

**I don't own Harry Potter (*sigh*)**

"Hey mate, wake up. Up and at ém. WAKE UP!" Harry jolted awake, a thin sheen of sweat covering his brow. He panted as though he had been running and snapped, "What?"

"Whoa, calm down. What's got you knickers in a twist?" Terry said with a teasing grin. "Do you want to be late for breakfast?"

"Huh?"Harry asked groggily. "What're you talking about?" Terry rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation.

"It's Monday. You don't want to get on Snapes's bad side. We have him second, after McGonagall, remember?"

"Yeah, thanks Terry," Harry smiled gratefully as he began to stand up. He was quickly stopped by Terry, who had grabbed a hold of his wrists. Harry felt his blood run cold as he realized Terry was squinting at the bruises Aaron left behind.

"That's weird," Terry murmured, gazing at Harry's neck. Harry tried to get away without drawing too much attention. "What is it?" Terry's curious light brown eyes met Harry's panicked-filled green ones.

"I gotta take a shower. I'll see you in Transfiguration." Harry quickly ripped himself out of Terry's grasp, locking the bathroom door behind him.

"Okay, I can't wait for DADA tomorrow!" Terry called as he began to leave the Common Room.

Harry sat behind the bathroom door, breathing heavily. He stared into the mirror, fingering the bruise and wondered if he should tell someone. _No,_ he thought._ Aaron would just threaten me some more. _After taking a shower, Harry quickly changed and, making sure to keep his bruise covered, he set straight out to the Transfiguration room.

He didn't come across anyone in the halls; they were probably eating breakfast. Harry's stomach growled; it clearly didn't agree with Harry's idea of skipping food to avoid Terry's pressing questions. Terry was too curious for his own good.

He was the first one there; hopefully the classes would go by fast, because Harry was hungry. And, he also got to spend a whole period hiding from Terry. Yay.

Speaking of Terry, he slid into the seat next to Harry, opening his mouth to ask a question before shutting it with a snap when he saw Harry wasn't paying attention. Harry determinedly kept his eyes on his book as he read about the history of different magical schools. Right now he was reading about Durmstrang. Harry was vaguely wondering why a school would go so deep with the Dark Arts when McGonagall walked in.

"Take your seats!" she barked at the students. "Now, today we'll be continuing our lesson on turning matches into needles…"

About forty minutes later, Harry was walking out of Transfiguration feeling very disgruntled. All the teachers' lover Aaron – for something stupid! How could a baby destroy Voldemort? It's impossible! Besides, rewarding Aaron for making an eye-less needle out of a match doesn't deserve ten points to Gryffindor! But making a _gold _needle (with an eye) does! But no, McGonagall wasn't paying attention to Ravenclaw – or Harry, for that matter. _Who would, with _Aaron_, precious, perfect _Aaron_ in the room?_ Harry thought bitterly.

Thankfully, the rest of the classes (even Potions!) flew by quickly. It was only at dinner when something bad happened.

Cho was helping Madame Pince with a new shipment of books she had got in that afternoon ("Teachers' pet," Terry had snickered), so it was just Harry and Terry talking, with some inputs from older students, too.

"McGonagall was so unfair today, you totally- hey what's that?" Terry interrupted himself to point at the purple, black and blue marks around Harry's neck. Harry glanced down hurriedly. He tore his gaze back to Terry with wide, guilty eyes; his robes had slipped for a second, enough for Terry to see the bruises. Harry jumped up.

"I need to use the loo," Harry, sounding more than a bit nervous, said. "I'll see you in the Common Room." Terry looked at Harry's retreating back, chewing his food thoughtfully.

"So, what did McGonagall do this morning?" a fourth year asked curiously. Terry's thoughts about Harry immediately evaporated as he remembered the unfairness of this morning. "She gave ten points to Gryffindor just because of perfect Aaron Potter!" Terry began to rant, the older students faces quickly becoming fury-filled.

"Hey," one mischievous seventh year said. "If the Slytherins were able to prank the teachers like that, why can't we?" several students began nodding energetically, looking at each other with grins. "I mean, we're Ravenclaws; we're supposed to be the smart ones. I'm sure we can come up with some good prank ideas."

Everyone whispered excitedly until the seventh year who had originally stated the idea said, "Let's talk about it in the Common Room, so the teachers don't see a huge group of students talking." As soon as he said that, the desserts came. Everyone sort of drifted away without seeming too suspicious and talked to other people.

Soon, once everyone was done, the Great Hall emptied itself of laughing and conversing students.

Terry wandered away slowly, still wondering what was on Harry's neck. In fact, he was so engrossed in his thoughts he failed to notice a pile of books walking towards him.

CRASH! Terry sat up, rubbing his head. A couple of heavy texts had landed on him, and hitting his head on the stone floor didn't feel so good, either.

"Hey, watch where you're- oh, it's you, Terry." Cho rolled her eyes. "Are you the cause of all my accidents or is it just a coincidence?" she was referring to when he spilled pumpkin juice on her. And when he accidently tripped her. Also when-

"I mean, really, every ti - are you even listening to me?" Cho's outraged squawk brought Terry out of his thoughts. He smiled sheepishly and averted his gaze from her piercing stare, choosing instead to look at the floor.

"Sorry 'bout that, Cho," Terry mumbled, still staring at the floor. "I just noticed something on Harry's neck this morning and while we were eating dinner. I was just thinking about it." Cho tilted her head; she loved a good mystery.

"What did it look like?" she inquired, eyes closed, trying to form a mental picture as he spoke.

"Erm, well..." Terry trailed off, thinking about it as he spoke. He, too, closed his eyes in order to form a better mental picture. "It was purple-ish, and blue or black in some places. It was thick and in a circle around his neck." His eyes still closed, he didn't notice Cho's horrified expression. "Oh! He didn't want me to see it, almost started screaming when I saw it." His eyes snapped open. "What do you think it was?"

Cho swallowed hard. "Well, uh... It sounded like... But no, it couldn't be..." Terry watched her impatiently.

"Well, spit it out!" he finally cried.

"A bruise!" Cho blurted before clapping her fingers over her mouth. Terry stared at her in shock. "It fits the description, if someone was trying to strangle him." she said defensively.

"Let's... Let's tell Madame Pomfrey." Terry finally spoke, hauling himself up. Cho nodded and they set off, unconscious off the watchful eyes, belonging to one who heard their entire conversation.

"I must tell him, he'll be so pleased with this new information..." the person muttered scurrying away from the discarded pile of books Madame Pince would most likely throw a fit about. "Very pleased indeed..."

MADAME POMFREY'S POV

Cho Chang and Terry Boot rushed into my office. I immediately searched for blood, as that was usually the reason they came in. In finding none I gave them a look that quite plainly said, 'well?'

"This morning when I woke him up, he had a-"

"Bruise, around his neck, like-"

"Someone tried choking him! But who-"

"Would want to hurt him?"

I raised a hand in order to stop their babbling. "Who?" I asked, wondering why this 'he' didn't come to my office and tell me.

"Harry!" they chorused. Sure I misheard them, I said, "Harry..."

"Potter!" Cho said. "We don't know what's happened. Could you talk to Dumbledore? Or any teacher so they could be on the lookout for bullying?" They gave me the puppy-dog eyes until I caved, not that it took long.

"Fine," I sighed. "I'll talk to Albus." Their faces broke into identical smiles of relief. "Now, go to your next class, before you're late!" I made a shooing motion with my hands and they quickly ran off to their Common Room. Hopefully they'd give Mr. Potter some space. I sighed, organizing my blood replenishing potions (luckily I rarely had to use them), vowing to talk to Albus and the rest of my colleagues' as soon as I was done.

About ten minutes later I finished, so I called all the teachers via patronus to a staff meeting in the staff lounge.

"I have called you here to discuss an important problem regarding the students." I began in a formal tone, head held high. I could practically hear Severus' eyes rolling, though the rest of my colleagues seemed to sit up straighter, all eyes, including Severus' rolling ones, on me.

"What is it?" Minerva asked sharply, though I could hear a note of curiosity in her tone.

"Bullying." I responded plainly. Now even Severus seemed to be paying attention. "This morning, a complaint was made by an anonymous person, saying another anonymous person was found to have choking marks around his-" I realized my fumble, revealing the person's gender and quickly fixed it by continuing, "or her neck."

Minerva gasped. Albus started shaking. "Is it Aaron? It's an escaped Death Eater harming Aaron, isn't it?" I cut across my employer's babbling, saying, "No, it wasn't Aaron." Albus sat back in his chair, obviously satisfied. He chuckled.

"Then what's to worry about? Aaron's safe, that's all that matters." We all stared at him; Filius was the one that broke the disbelieving silence.

"But a student's being hurt!" he squeaked. "Why aren't you worried?" Dumbledore looked at Filius like he was crazy – ha! Albus is the crazy one!

"Because Aaron is okay," he explained speaking as though he was talking to a two year old. "It doesn't matter." We stared at him again; this time it was me who broke the silence.

"What? It DOESN'T MATTER? A student UNDER OUR CARE is being injured; of course it matters!" Albus rolled his eyes at me.

"Fine. It matters, though not as much as it would if Aaron was hurt. Aaron is just more important." Albus popped a lemon drop in his mouth. I just wanted to strangle him until he choked on that stupid sugary-

"Poppy? Why are you smiling sadistically?" Minerva asked curiously. I immediately stopped and glared at Albus. Minerva's mouth made an 'o' shape as she understood I was contemplating killing Albus.

I stood up. "I'm going to my office." I stalked upstairs to the Hospital Wing, wondering if Albus would ever take anything other than Aaron seriously.

I highly doubt he would.

* * *

><p>"Is everything ready?" a seventh year whispered to Cho and Terry, who had just gotten back from pranking Professors McGonagall and Sprout.<p>

"Yeah," Cho whispered. "Sprout is going to _freak._" Terry sighed.

"I couldn't think of a good enough prank to do to McGonagall," he whined. "Nothing that would deserve how she made Harry feel. He's like my brother."

Unfortunately, this cozy gathering was broken up by a whisper-shouted, "Run!" as Filch was coming. There was one thing these Ravenclaws knew-

This is going to be hilarious.

* * *

><p>THE NEXT DAY…<p>

The prank would start at around noon. Unfortunately, until then, Terry had to suffer through the boring DADA class. How is learning about dark creatures and spells this boring? Oh yeah, because it's Quirrell teaching, the bloody coward.

"For getting rid of a troublesome zombie…" Quirrell droned on, saying his turban was a thank-you gift from an African prince. _Yeah, right! We're Ravenclaws- we're not fooled by that!_ Terry thought. He rolled his eyes and took a peek at Harry, who was sitting beside him. Harry kept his emerald eyes focused on Quirrell, though Terry could see they were slightly glazed over and he was struggling to keep them open.

_This is going to be awesome, _Terry thought. He wished Cho was in this (boring) class with them, so they could talk about what would be happening at about 12.

As soon as they were dismissed, Terry bolted out of his seat. The first year Ravenclaws had a free period next, before lunch, and he intended to use it to try to corner Harry.

Harry walked out of class slowly, the complete opposite of Terry. He paused to pick up a discarded quill and twirled it between his fingers thoughtfully. He set out towards the library. Three pairs of eyes followed him.

One belonged to Terry.

One belonged to Aaron.

One belonged to someone Harry didn't know.

So who would reach him first?

* * *

><p>"Hey Harry, can we talk?" Harry glanced up at Terry, who slid into the seat next to him, before returning his gaze to McGonagall's assignment. "I need help with some homework –Snape's." Harry looked up at Terry, and replied, "Well, sure. What have you got so far?"<p>

Terry reached into his book bag, before thinking better of it and dumping it out on the floor. Madame Pince hissed as she walked by, but didn't say anything.

"I know it's _somewhere,_" Terry said to Harry. "Would you help me look for it in the dorms?" Harry hesitated, saying, "Well, I'm almost done with this-"

"Great!" Terry beamed. "You can finish it in the Common Room." He dragged Harry to the Tower, who had managed to grab all his things as they left.

Harry huffed, "You know, you could have just said please." Terry smirked, but not a mean smirk like the Slytherins, a friendly smirk.

"I _do _know," he replied. "But you were _so_ slow."

Entering the Common Room, which was half deserted save a few fifth years, Terry and Harry walked into their dorms.

"So," Terry said casually. "When were you going to tell me you were attacked?" Harry froze at Terry's bluntness.

"Uh, what are you t-talking about?" Harry stammered turning away so his pale face wasn't facing Terry's. He pretended to rummage for something in his trunk while Terry sighed. "We don't want to be late for lunch, but I'm not giving up on this. You _will _tell me, eventually."

Harry walked with Terry to lunch. As they sat down across from Cho, she winked at Terry. _I thought she liked Cedric? _Harry thought, but he knew, at exactly 12:03 pm, why she had winked.

A thick purple smoke enveloped the staff table, where the professors were, of course, eating lunch. As the smoke cleared, Harry felt his jaw drop.


	12. Madness

**I own nothing. Also, since my friend asked me to, anyone can review, even if they're not signed in. **

** And sorry for the delay, I wasn't sure whether to combine this chapter with the next, but I decided not to.**

* * *

><p>This was the Slytherins prank, time a thousand. No, times a <em>million. <em>Just…amazing. Beautiful.

Snape had his own face – on the body of a llama. It was _hilarious, _especially since Snape's more intimidating when he towers over you, and now he's about two-thirds the size he was before. He was slowly turning red, shocking on his usually chalky skin. Harry was sure he was, too, only from suppressed laughter, not anger. Snape opened his mouth, only to baa, or bleat, or whatever it's called that llamas do.

McGonagall was… a man. A bodybuilder, flexing her muscles in confusion. Whoever did that was a _genius_. Harry watched as she walked stiffly out of the Great Hall, probably to go change – the clothes she had on before she changed looked _really_ tight, especially considering that she practically doubled her size.

Flickwit was… a bunny. Well, he had his body and a gray and white bunny head, automatically eating a carrot on repeat. Each bite was about half of a carrot, and he would just reach into his pocket for another carrot to nibble on. He also had bunny paws, so how he held that carrot was a mystery. Harry felt kind of bad for his favorite teacher, but couldn't help but laugh hysterically.

Dumbledore now had on pants up to his chest, huge, thick glasses, a TON of pimples, a red and white striped button down that was too big, and greasy hair – greasier than Snape's. He was a complete and utter… nerd. It didn't help when he pushed up his glasses and began to talk about Algebra to Professor Sprout, who was green with random leaves shooting out of her, until she resembled a bush.

Professor Vector was dressed as a giant sun, while plates and utensils orbited her. Every time she got close to someone they would shield away, crying, "It burns! It burns!" Soon, she began growing larger, and larger, and even larger until she took up almost the entire Great Hall. Students and staff had to be evacuated because of the heat and lack of room, most laughing because of what happened.

"W-w-what do you think _that _was?" Harry asked Terry and Cho, laughing hysterically.

"That, Harry, was revenge."

* * *

><p><strong>Should I make this whole first year one story, or keep going? I was thinking of doing up to fourth year, ending it then making a sequel. Could someone tell me what they think I should do? Please?<strong>


	13. The Fight

**I own nothing except for (unfortunately) Aaron**

* * *

><p>"Revenge?" Harry asked curiously. "Against the teachers? Why?" He cocked his head to one side as they walked up to the tower. Cho grinned while Terry draped an arm around Harry's shoulder.<p>

Still chuckling, Terry replied, "Harry, the teachers here may be smart, but they are so stupid."

"What?" Harry asked. "That doesn't even make any sense-" Terry held up his hand, cutting Harry off mid-sentence.

"They expect us to give them respect, yet they don't give us respect." They walked into the Common Room. Terry sat down on a couch facing the fire and continued. "They treat us like we're nothing. They act like we're lucky to be taught by the oh-so-great them."

"Well, Professor Flickwit doesn't that much, but we couldn't not prank him or else it would seem too suspicious." Cho added, leaning back into a comfy blue chair, throwing a matching blue blanket she had found over her.

Harry sat silent for a second, turning over the new information in his mind before asking, "But they don't really treat either of you so bad. Why'd you prank them then?"

Cho spoke up again, sitting on the floor around the table hugging her knees. "Yeah, but they treat you awful, so-" Harry stood up furiously.

"So you just did it to help me? Well, I don't need your help! I can do things by myself – I'm not a helpless little puppy!"

"We _never _said that Harry!" Cho said, shocked. He scoffed.

"Well, you might as well have!" He stormed up to the dorms while the rest of the Common Room stared after him.

"Why'd he do that?" Terry asked Cho.

"I dunno, Terry." Cho looked downward, playing with the edge of the slightly frayed blanket. "Do you think he's mad at us?" She bit her lip. "I'm going to bed." She stood up and walked to the girls' dorms.

Terry leaned back on his elbows. _Why isn't Harry happy? I mean, we stood up for him. Shouldn't he be thanking us, not screaming at us? _He sighed. _Harry is so confusing. I guess I'll sleep down here for the night, 'cause I think Harry'll be mad… _His head slumped against a pillow as he began to snore.

* * *

><p><em>Why do they treat me like a fragile doll? I can take care of myself – I'm not weak! <em>Harry furiously thought.

**Or are you? **Harry's conscious countered.

_What? I _can _take care of myself. I don't need anyone's help!_

**They only did that because they care about you, not because they think you're weak. They actually **_**care **_**about you, which is more than your family, or anyone else, can say. **His conscious argued. **Don't let your pride get in the way of losing people dear to you!**

_No. _Harry shoved his protesting conscious to the back of his mind as he got ready for bed. He changed and brushed his teeth as quietly as possible, as to not wake anyone up. Climbing in once he was done, he shut his eyes and slowed his breathing down until he fell asleep, vowing to himself he would not forgive Cho and Terry that easily.

THE NEXT DAY…

"Hey, Harry? Hey, Harry? Hey, Harry? Hey, hey, hey hey hey hey hey hey hey-" Terry chanted by Harry's side, desperate to break the silent treatment even if it was only due to annoyance.

"What?" Harry finally snapped, glaring at Terry heatedly. He turned his eyes back to his toast, clearly not caring about what Terry said. There was a moment's pause before Harry looked back at Terry. "Well?" he all but snarled.

Terry looked down towards the floor, silently kicking himself. He didn't think Harry would be that mad, about the chanting _and _pranking thing. "I'm sorry." He whispered. Harry rolled his eyes.

"You don't even know what you're sorry for," He scoffed. "So why should I believe you?" Harry turned his gaze to Terry and looked straight into his eyes, Terry's sad, sad eyes that were pleading for forgiveness, even if he didn't know what he did wrong. _May be I should forgive him, he looks so sad…_

_No, no I can't._

**What's your problem? **His conscience shouted. **What do you want him to do, give you a million galleons and beg on his hands and knees for your forgiveness?**

_For a start._

**You're… I can't even describe you right now. HOW CAN YOU BE SO FRICKEN' HEARTLESS? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! You're not a king, he shouldn't have to prove himself to you, come on - he's your friend! You know, the person who you can talk to because they won't judge you, the people who listen and not just hear, the people who you can laugh with, cry with, cheer with, boo with, those kinds of people! Ring a bell?**

_Some friend. Neither Cho nor Terry are like what you said. At. All._

**JUST FORGIVE HIM ALREADY, ALRIGHT?**

Harry winced as his conscience's voice pounded against his ears. He placed his elbows on the table and rubbed his temples. When Terry noticed this, and realized that this wasn't a good time, stood up quietly and walked away. Harry didn't even notice him gone.

_I was embarrassed and humiliated by him yesterday. Excuse me for not welcoming him back with open arms._

**He only 'embarrassed and humiliated you' because he cares! It's not like he can hear your thoughts and know what to do all the time. If anything, it's your fault for being so narrow-minded.**

_Shut up._

_**No, you **_**shut up. I am sick and tired of you playing the 'oh, I'm so humiliated because someone actually cares about me.' You've never had someone care what you think or what you do or just about **you, **not Aaron and it scares you. It scares you because you don't know what to make of it. Even your own parents never-**

_I said, SHUT UP!_

_**Just think about it.**_

_I'm done arguing with you. I don't even care what you say anymore._

**Well, you should. Because when you lose a friend because of your stupid pride, don't come crying to me. It'll be your own fault for being so damn stubborn.**

_You don't get it. You don't get _me. _You've never gotten that feeling that says you're worthless and everyone knows it. You don't _get it.

**I'm a part of you. I get it more than you might think, Harry.**

And with that, Harry's conscience stopped talking, thankfully. Harry sighed, threw his bag over his shoulder and walked to his first class, which, unfortunately, was History of Magic, since it was a Wednesday.

Harry walked a different way to class, the long route, in order to avoid Terry and Cho. He _really _didn't want to deal with either of them. They were dead to him.

When he got to class he was surprised to see that he wasn't the first one there. He had left breakfast early, as he wasn't hungry, but still, this small, blond girl clearly left before him or something.

Harry walked over. "Hey," he asked the girl who lifted her head out of her book at being addressed. "Do you mind if I sit here?" The girl shyly shook her head.

"No, that's alright?" She practically whispered, her voice going up at the end to make her sentence form into a question. Once Harry was seated, she held out her hand. "Lisa Turpin, and I'm assuming you're the famous Harry Potter?" Harry briefly wondered if she always spoke like that, but immediately shook the stray thought from his head.

"Sorry, but I'm not famous. Are you thinking of Aaron?" Harry replied softly, shaking his head. "He's much better known than me. _And more well-liked._" Harry added under his breath.

"No, everyone knows about you?" Lisa said, averting her eyes to the well-worn pages of her book. Slightly blushing, she added the next part. "Besides, you're much nicer than Aaron. I think people would like you more except for the whole him-defeating-Voldemort thing?"

Harry looked shocked. "That's the first time I've heard anyone say Voldemort's name without me asking them to." He grinned. "They usually say You-Know-Who, but what if you _don't _know who, and you're kind of already naming him if you call him He Who Must Not Be Named." Lisa giggled before breaking into laughter.

"You're funny." She said. This time her voice didn't go up – it wasn't a question.

* * *

><p>"I swear to Godric, he won't even talk to me!" Terry whined to Cho. "Let alone forgive either of us. He didn't even sit <em>near <em>me in Binns' class. Harry sat on the other side of the room. He hates me, if not both of us!" Cho patted Terry on the head.

"Listen, he doesn't hate either of us," Cho insisted. "He just feels betrayed and hurt and- Oh. My. Godric. Are you kidding me?" Cho practically hissed, looking over Terry's shoulder.

"Wha-?" Terry asked, turning around. But he soon had his answer. Strolling down the hall, talking to some blond bimbo, was Harry. And he didn't seem the least bit hurt or betrayed. That much was for sure. Turning back around to face Cho, Terry spoke.

"We've been replaced."

* * *

><p><strong>It's fun making Harry argue with himself (: <strong>


	14. Revelation

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I'm so sorry! My flash drive broke, and I've been meaning to get back to this, but here it is, finally. Don't kill me!**

**Thank you all my reviewers! I'll probably go back and name you all, but i just want to upload this ASAP**

.:O:.

Harry glanced up, meeting Cho and Terry's eyes briefly. He began to walk towards them, his head bowed with shame, before Lisa grabbed his arm.

"Harry," she said, "There's someone I want you to meet."

She began to drag him away. He glanced over his shoulder and lifted his hand in a wave to his former friends, silently promising to talk to them later.

"You're wrong," Cho whispered to Terry. "He forgives us. I know it."

Terry's wide eyes betrayed his confusion. He hadn't caught Harry's movements or the remorse in Harry's eyes the way Cho did. "How can you be sure?" The first year asked.

Cho tilted her head, staring at the forgotten twin's retreating figure. "I just know," she said gently. "I just know."

.:O:.

Lisa dug her pink nails into Harry's arm. "I've been meaning to talk to you," she said, her voice soft. She whipped around to face him once they were alone in a barren corridor. The Ravenclaw flicked her curly hair over a slim shoulder.

"Yes?" Harry asked, blushing slightly. _She really is pretty, _he thought, focusing on her bright blue eyes, pale skin and angled face.

"Could you…" she took a deep breath, glancing at Harry from beneath thick lashes. Lisa nibbled on a pale pink lip, clearly unsure of how to phrase her words. "Could you maybe… talk to Aaron for me?"

Harry's eyes went wide. "What?" he asked.

Lisa reached forward, grabbing one of his hands in her own. "You're his brother! And you're nice, nicer than him, like I said before, so I thought you could help me." She spoke feverishly, desperately. "He doesn't even look at me, but I know he could like me if he wanted to. He's just so perfect…."

Harry glared at her, though the blond didn't notice. "Sorry," he bit out, "Can't help you." He whipped around and began to stalk back to the common room.

"Now I see why everyone hates you!" Lisa shouted angrily at his lithe form. "You really are nothing like your brother, you know that? He will actually amount to something!" Harry stiffened slightly, but kept his pace brisk and steady.

Harry continued walking angrily to the Ravenclaw common room. He hissed out the answer to the riddle and sprinted up to his room. The dorm was empty, seeing as everyone was at their classes. He leaned against a midnight colored wall and angrily swiped at his watering eyes.

He hadn't cried in a while, not since he'd accepted he wasn't worth anything to his parents. But now… to see a girl he liked become another Aaron groupie, it just made his blood boil. He opened his eyes and slashed angrily at his trunk. The Gryffindor crest ripped in two. He was going to change it, but He'd never actually gotten around to it.

He whipped open the trunk. The lid hit his wooden bed frame, but he didn't notice at all. He just continued to dig frantically through his books until he found his worn journal. Flipping it open, he began to write.

_Dear Journal,_

_Sometimes I wish I had just died when Voldemort came to attack. The Boy Who Lived and The Boy Who Died, how fitting. But I'm already dead, aren't I? I mean, it's like I'm some sort of ghost, or spirit. Worth nothing. I want to be important. I want to be loved._

_I can't wait for Aaron to be exposed for the fraud he is. When that time comes… we'll see if I save Dumbledore and Mum and Dad – no, James and Lily._

_I could never go Dark, I don't think. I wouldn't bow before a deranged psychopath, pledging my allegiance. But the Light has taken away my freedom, my soul – and the only person who ever cared about me – Moony. _

Harry shut his eyes and willed himself not to cry. He remembered the day Dumbledore told Moony he couldn't talk to Harry at all.

_It was a dark, moonless night. Crickets chirped their haunting song, and in the silence of the shadows, -_

"No!" Harry shouted into the empty room. "I won't think about that!" A few silvery tears escaped his darkened eyes, leaking down like unicorn blood. He quickly muttered_, _"_Scorgify._" His face was clean again, and he tossed his journal into his trunk carelessly, closing and locking it.

He then charmed his trunk once more, placing a proud Ravenclaw crest beneath the slashed Gryffindor one. It peaked through, and the symbolism was clear – though he seemed to be a Gryffindor, a _Potter, _his loyalties lied someplace else – someplace overlooked.

With that thought, he grinned – smirked – demonically. His emerald eyes flashed and faded from the angry ebony they'd been in his raged before he spun on his heels and walked smoothly out of the room, mentally wondering how many points he would get taken away for being twenty minutes late to class.

"Harry, my boy!" Wincing, the Ravenclaw in question whipped around and glared daggers at the Headmaster – avoiding looking him in the eye, of course.

"Yes, Headmaster?" He asked innocently, schooling his features quickly.

The old man stepped forward. "May I have a word with you in my office?"

Harry gritted his teeth, but quickly said, "I'm sorry sir, I really need to get to class. I wasn't feeling to good, you see, so I took a short nap. May we talk later, sir?"

The meddling man grabbed his shoulder and steered him towards his office. "Nonsense, my boy!" He said cheerfully. "I'll excuse you from class, don't worry."

They reached the gargoyles, and with a cry of, "Licorice Wands," Harry was alone again.

"Okay…." he trailed off, slowly starting up the steps. He walked into the eccentrically decorated office calmly, though his eyes whipped around, searching for any source of danger.

It was behind him.

"Dad?" he whispered, searching the man's face for any sort of recognition. The former Gryffindor just smirked evilly.

"Hello, _son._" he spat out the word as though it was acid. Harry unconsciously flinched back. "I saw you, you know," James Potter continued, caressing his mahogany wand. "Coming out of Defense. Too bad I didn't reach you. Maybe then we wouldn't be having this conversation." He suddenly began stepping forward.

Harry winced as James struck him across the face, crying out unconsciously. "Why?" Harry asked. "Why do you hate me? I though parents were supposed to love their children. You're nothing but a bully!"

James laughed slowly. "You know, I went to the Healers after Lily gave birth. I wanted to know if twins could be born to different fathers. They said yes." James flicked his want at Harry and said, "_Aufero Tergum Fictus._"

Harry could feel his face changing, the bones rearranging themselves. He grew taller, and filled out a little, though he was still slim and willowy. James conjured up a mirror and thrust it at Harry.

He gasped.

His hair, which had always been straight, lengthened a bit with a midnight hue. His skin became an ivory, and his nose became smaller and a bit thinner. His face was pointed aristocratically, though still softened by youth. But his eyes changed the most. They became swirling pools of silver and green.

"Who am I?" Harry whispered, tracing his image.

James glared. "Silas Harrison Black," he bit out, half snarling.

"Padfoot…?"

James laughed. "Oh, no. I dare say ol' Paddy's fathered quite a few kids himself, but you're not even a _Noble _Black. Your blood is tainted by your dear old father's Slytherin blood." The thirty-something father smirked. "It wasn't too hard to kill your dad, you know. I just pretended he was a death eater who attacked me." He laughed humorlessly. "Poor Regulus."

Harry's mouth went dry. "Why are you telling me this?" He whispered brokenly. He gained some courage. "You sound like some sort of muggle villain telling the hero his whole plan. Of course, the hero always wins."

James smiled. "I want you to know," he said, "Why I hate you."

"And Sirius and Remus and Dumbledore, too." Harry muttered bitterly.

"You know, it may be because of his werewolf side, but Moony is really resistant to spells. Not like Padfoot." James smirked. "It took a few _Obliviates _and maybe some less legal things, but they finally forgot about you."

Harry gaped. "You can't mess with the human mind like that," He yelled. "They'll be brain dead!"

James shrugged, still twirling his wand casually. "I didn't do any spell casting. That was Albus. He's a good man. He knew how important it was for Aaron to grow up confidant."

Harry gulped nervously as James continued. "As for Lily, well, a few _Imperios _and a love potion and we were good to go. She was going to leave me, for that, that-" He drew in a shuddering breath and slashed his wand at Harry.

A thin red light barreled at Harry, cutting his left shoulder deep. Harry bit his lip to keep from yelping like a stray dog. The blood seeped across his robes slowly.

James smiled, calm again. "Am I missing anything?" He wondered amusedly. He glanced at Harry's crest. "Always knew you weren't brave enough for Gryffindor," he remarked. "You always were a damn coward. Oh, and a bastard. Lily was married to _me, _the cheating slu-"

"Is that why?" Harry – _no, _he thought, _I'm Silas _– asked. "Is that why you hate me, why everyone hates me?"

James smiled. "Yes." He grinned wickedly. "After all, Regulus never thrice defied The Dark Lord. That's how we knew you couldn't be the Chosen One, even with your curse scar."

Silas' hands flew to his forehead.

Suddenly, James frowned. "I know he did it once, with the locket, and once when he refused the mark, but the third-?" Suddenly, he shut his hazel eyes and breathed deeply. "Of course," he whispered. "Hogsmead, the raid." He opened them again. "Looks like you defeated the Dark Lord. Congratulations."

His swirling Slytherin colored eyes went wide.

"To bad your dad was a Slytherin," James remarked offhandedly before flicking his wand and whispering, "_Avada Kedavra._"

_**Fin**_

**That's it. That's the end. Sequel…? Pehaps;)**


	15. AN: About the sequel

**Yeah, so, imagine my surprise when my MUM bursts through the door of my bedroom and lunges at me, half sobbing. I hid beneath a small table with wheels while she sobbed because apparently, I have destroyed lives.**

**Um, what?**

**It took her ten minutes to calm down, and only once I GAVE MY WORD for a sequel did she say I was ungrounded.**

**Thanks, mum.**

**Don't worry! Harry – Silas – is sturdy enough to face a dark lord as a kid. A simple AK wouldn't destroy him. I sort of wanted it to be a surprise – the sequel – but, hey, hiding under a table for ten minutes sort of sucks.**

**I have an… odd family.**

**lol**

**So I'm surprised I haven't gotten more death threats, but I know for a fact a bunch of people HATE me right now.**

**DON"T WORRY! A SEQUEL SHALL COME! School is starting soon (starts August, ends May) but THERE SHALL BE A SEQUL!**

**Love, CosmicEdge **


	16. ANOTHER AN

**SO, I've sort of been looking at my story (this one, obvs) and I've decided to re-write it as one whole story, including the sequel. **

**The reason I cut off the story before the end of Philosopher's Stone is because I sort wanted it to end. I honestly didn't expect people to want a sequel…0.o**

**I actually wrote the first thirteen chapters in 4****th**** grade going into 5****th****. When I broke the flash drive, I lost all the little chappies my much younger self wrote. IDK how the story ended, but it DEFINITELY wasn't Chapter 14.**

**At the time, I wrote Dumbles 2D because I had just read Half-blood Prince, and was like, "You're stupid enough to DIE?! You're stupid enough to do **_**THIS!**_**"**

**Lily/James, I just modeled after Vernon/Petunia**

**Remus/Sirius, I didn't feel like putting in the story. **

**Aaron was an outlet for when I was angry at my own brother;)**

**BUT THAT WILL CHANGE! except for maybe Aaron… **

**On His Own will be completely (ish) remodeled in a way that seems more… realistic. Still some bashing, but on a more subtle and sophisticated level. Unless y'all want me to make a certain character a certain way…;) The plot won't change, and there will be Terry and Cho and Aaron and Neville…..**

**Let me know if you want something specific to happen, and I'll try my hardest to make it so:) so long as it's not R rated**

**ONTO WHAT THIS IS REALLY FOR!**

**I'll set up a poll or something. I want to know this:**

**Should Harry be Light, Grey or Dark?**

**You decide;)**

**Love, **

**A much older CosmicEdge**


End file.
